


Peppermint Winter

by IwriteDreams



Category: World Trigger
Genre: :/, F/M, Family, I'm really done, Jinara, M/M, With EVERYTHING, family fic, happy holidays!!!, holiday fic, this was written in three days, to future trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9030863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Jin goes to spend the holidays with Arashiyama, having to meet his family for the first time. If only he didn't have a song stuck in his head.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaylorRose16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorRose16/gifts).



The streets beyond the epoxy glass was lined in a soft, lavender blue, a traditional like color for the nighttime grove that flew by.

 

Jin looked out the window, his eyes catching on all the trees that outlined the road as they all whipped past, falling away behind them.

 

Arashiyama was behind the wheel, humming along with the radio as they rode in a quiet, tranquil state.

 

It wasn’t silent, far from it, The low hum of the stereo and Arashiyama’s contented buzz ensured that Jin wouldn't stray too far from what was directly before him: The blue street, the trees, his boyfriend behind the wheel, and some trashy christmas song that whistled some jazzy, overdone tune that he couldn’t care to hone in on, or find the name of which, that itched him at the back of his mind.

 

They had only been riding for about 20 minutes, and Arashiyama had stepped back on conversation to give Jin a chance to prepare himself. He knew that he was probably nervous, and was probably in need of some time to think. Dearly.

 

Even then, Jin was flicking out his fingers, and rustling about, and after he heaved a long sigh underneath the sound of his little song, Arashiyama finally spoke.

 

“I promise you that my family is gonna love you, okay? They’re… well, my family. What are you so worked up over?”

 

Jin finally looked back at him, his usually bursting eyes carried the echo of something more sullen.

 

“I don’t know… I guess meeting your boyfriend’s family for the first time ever is weird…. I don’t think I’ve had a proper Christmas celebration scene I was really, really, little.”

 

Arashiyama stopped humming, and rolled his eyes. 

 

“You’re being paranoid. You already know my siblings, and Konami’s gonna arrive later tonight.”

 

Jin shot him a sideways glance as the tree’s flickered by, the royal blue becoming more pastel in better moonlight. He looked at the car’s clock to see the little digital numbers of 10:24. “Even later than us?”

 

He shrugged. “I guess… I think she had patrol right after us, so she need to stay for that.”

 

Arashiyama glanced away from the road, and towards Jin, who still looking expectantly at him, eyes on edge.

 

“I’m still worried.” Jin confessed finally, as some crappy rendition of ‘jingle bells’ flipped on the radio station. “I don’t know the rest of your family, and, I don’t know… what if they don’t like me? I don’t want that to happen…”

 

Arashiyama huffed. “Jin,  I  _ said _ you’re being  _ paranoid _ . Nobody in my family is homophobic or anything, and while we’re not a perfect family… I mean, I guess nobody’s perfect, we’re not gonna hate you! I promise you’ll be okay… you hear me? I’ll be right there with you the whole time, not like I’m going anywhere.”

 

“How do you know for sure? Are there any other… you know… homosexual people in your family?” His voice peaked in a mild fear.  

 

Arashiyama looked back at him again. The roads were empty anyways, and Jin still hadn't gone back to looking out the window.

 

“I- No, Jin, but just because nobody’s done it before-”

 

“Done what?”

 

“Bring back a boyfriend- doesn't mean they have any issue with it. That’s not how it works.”

 

“But still, I know, I’m just- it feels wrong-”

 

“Jin!” Arashiyama sighed exasperated. “Listen to me, it’s going to be okay, I promise…”

 

“You do?”

 

“Jin, I’m not leaving you for anything, and if they have a problem with you, they have a problem with me, okay? I love you, and I’m not letting you go. It’ll be fine, you’ll see… want a hand?”

 

Jin’s eyes still quivered, but he nodded. He found Arashiyama’s hand his own, and whispered a small “Be careful, please…” As Arashiyama held the steering wheel with one hand.

 

“Relax Jin, god, you’re so jumpy today. Nobody’s on the roads, calm down. I got you…” And he squeezed his hand for emphasis. “What’s really setting you on edge?”

 

It when quiet for a moment, and Jin’s gaze dodged his own.

 

“My side effect…” He sighed. “Your future is a haze… full of people I don’t know yet. It scares me.”

 

“You’re being a worry wort.” Arashiyama muttered. “Here, I know what’ll cheer you up…”

 

Jin’s shoulders tightened as Arashiyama let go of his hand, and pulled out a homemade CD.

 

“Consider it an early Christmas gift.”

 

Jin smiled. “Another goddamn mixtape?”

 

“It’s on a CD. It’s more of a playlist or album, if you will… I knew you were wound up, but I wanted to give it later, but I suppose you can pop it in now If you’d like…”

 

Jin looked at him lovingly. There was red sharpie marks on the CD, where he had drew a little bow, making the disk look liked a wrapped gift, with scripply coloring in the negative space with [ To: Jin, From: Arashiyama ] written on the traced out ‘ribbon’.

 

“It’s cute… thanks…”

 

Arashiyama turned back to the road, least they crash and die, even thought there was nothing there.

 

“Merry Christmas.” 

 

Jin’s hand found his again, and raised it, and before Arashiyama could even speak, Jin carefully kissed the back of his hand. 

 

Arashiyama felt a sihver run through his spine.

 

“Jin! I’m driving! You can’t do that, you’re no fair!”

 

“Oh, shut up… you love it…”

 

“Yeah, holding your hand is one thing, you being cute is another, I didn’t sign up for this!”

 

“Stop whining.”

 

“I’m not! You just need to stop breaking the rules!”   
  


“I don't think we had a rule in place, of any kind.”

 

“Well, we do now. No being that friggin’ cute if I may crash the car, or if it otherwise puts us in danger.”

 

“... Fine.”

 

“You pouting count’s as being cute. Stop that.” Arashiyama grinned, amused.

 

“Shut up!”

 

And he laughed. It was nice to hear, especially as he tittered on the edge of fear. 

 

“Anyways, what did we put on this CD…? Let’s see, shall we?”

 

Jin slipped the CD in the player, and hit play, and let out a shaky breath as he recognised the first notes of the first song instantaneously.

 

“You didn’t…” Jin whispered, “No, oh, you did not-”

 

“Merry christmas.”

 

Jin looked up at him, grinning wide. “Oh my god, you’re so perfect it should be illegal.”

 

“Oh shut up and listen, you’re being cute again.”

 

“ _ There’s the snow, look out below…”  _ The radio sang to them, and Jin began to laugh in joy.

 

“The only good holiday song ever written, you are amazing.”

 

“You're welcome, and yes, I agree, Owl City is a gift to humanity.”

 

The small little digital twinkles trickled through the sound, seeming to bounce and ripple after the words.

 

“Is the rest of the CD holiday music?”

 

“Nope, only this one. Most other Christmas songs suck.”

 

_ “Run outside, so starry eyed, a snowball fight breaks out, and winter has finally begun…” _

 

Arashiyama exhaled in relief, letting the soothing music calm his own nerves about the trip. Two and a half days with the whole family, with  _ Jin?  _ He was putting on a brave face, but it was hard.

 

_ “I twirl through the driveway with angelic grace…” _ Jin hummed along now, smiling as he finally looked back out the window.  _ “ ‘till I slip on the sidewalk, and fall on my face.” _

 

Arashiyama smiled as they both whispered along with the words of the chorus.

 

_ “This peppermint winter, is so sugar sweet, I don’t need to taste to believe…” _

 

Arashiyama said the last line of the arch wholeheartedly, and aloud.

 

_ “What’s December without Christmas eve?” _

 

They giggled, and Arashiyama pulled out of the forest as they traded between whistling and singing along. 

 

“Look Jin!” Arashiyama smiled happily, even though he knew Jin was seeing it too. “It’s snowing still!”

 

They couldn’t tell in the forest, as the trees had blotted out the sky, but sure enough, little white flakes spun in the air. It wasn’t much, and the ground was barely coated, but it was still pretty.

 

“That it is…”

 

…

 

And then, once again, Jin asked for more time to his thoughts, which Arashiyama provided without hesitance. It was going to be a rocky trip, but probably not nearly as bad as he was chalking it up to be.

 

They traveled in not a silence, however, as the CD made it past ‘peppermint winter’ and continued to softly play Jin’s other favorite Owl City songs. Arashiyama wouldn’t have taken him for that kind of guy, but with somebody who’s so emotionally broken, it made sense if you really thought about it. Maybe it grounded him. 

 

Arashiyama watched the snow lightly coat the ground in a sheet, as ‘On the wing’ and ‘Plant life’ warmly brushed his ears in a quiet voice with lingering instrumentals. 

 

Finally, as Jin kept tapping his fingers to the beat of ‘On the wing’s mellow lyrics he finally spoke up about the one last question that was tugging at his mind. 

 

“Jun… what should I do with my side effect…?”

 

Arashiyama sighed, eyes now becoming more interested in the road before them.

 

“About that…” he sighed. “You brought your contacts?”

 

“You don’t want me using it, do you?”

 

“Jin, I’m sorry, but no, not this time… is that okay?”

 

“I mean… I guess…”

 

He sighed, fingers tightening, then relaxing on the wheel, over and over, in the hopes that he might relieve some deeper thoughts.

 

“I’m sorry… I know it makes you feel safe, but maybe it’s for the best if you act like yourself when you meet my family, and not like how everybody want’s you too. Or, whatever the future tracks tell you to do.”

 

He sighed. 

 

“I guess, yeah. You’re right… Okay, I’ll put them in when we get there.”   
  


“Thanks Sunshine…”

 

“Okay, now  _ you _ gotta stop being cute!”   
  


“I’m not putting us in danger!”

 

“Yes you are! You’re gonna give me a heart attack!”   
  


“Oh, man up.”

 

...

 

“Anything for you…”

 

“That’s strike two on the whole killing us thing, damn it.”

 

“Love you!”

 

Arashiyama sighed. Why in the high heavens did he have to fall in love with a guy like this?

 

“I love you too, or, something…”

 

“Or something…?”

 

“Whatever.” He grumbled. “We’re almost there.”

____________

 

Jin is so scared. He hasn’t been so nervous in a very long time, and fear was a fairly common emotion for him, no matter what the others thought.. 

 

Jin’s heart lept into the top of his throat, making it pulse and ache immediately

 

He quivered, and trembled, and everything, and before he knew it, the car had stopped in a snowy driveway, and Arashiyama was kissing him. He was so scared, and shy, he didn’t know what he could do, so he let Arashiyama lean over him, kissing his open lips, pushing lips up to his cheeks and nose. He was so damn cute… He didn’t stop either. 

 

Their hands met, Jin’s in both of his, and they spent a moment just enjoying  _ them. _ No others around to bother them, nobody to disrupt their little moment. Their last few minutes before there were others, so many other people. It was just them, the two loving one another, kissing and holding each other, leaning uncomfortably over the car’s controls that stood between the two front seats of Arashiyama’s black Toyota Corolla.

 

They shift a bit, trying to get a decent grasp, and Jin closed his eyes. It was nice, the sounds of the radio now dead, and having no sound other then them in the lifeless vehicle.

 

It was airy and light, as Arashiyama trailed kisses down the underside of his jaw. “I love you.” He repeated, over and over. “I love you, I love you, I love you, damn it…”

 

It was so sweet, Jin felt he might get sick. Arashiyama’s soft hands, coupled with the smothering of quiet little kisses, that coated his chin, nose, cheeks and eyelids, it was a wonder he didn’t melt into a puddle on the spot. 

 

Then the moment wore off and suddenly, it wasn’t as special anymore. Arashiyama released Jin, and he was inconsolable all over again.

 

“What are they like?” He asked, clearly shaken. “Who’s awake right now? Jun, what will they say? I can’t see, I can’t tell yet!”

 

He sighed, before squeezing his hands in reassurance.

 

“Jin, you’ll be fine… Just relax and be yourself.”

 

“Be myself?”

 

“Yeah. Be the Jin that I know and love, okay?” His tone of voice almost seemed to chime. “You can do this.”

 

Jin stopped, before nodding stiffly. 

 

“I can… do this. “

 

…

 

“Right.”

 

He leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose, before leaning back.

 

“Well, come on!” Arashiyama smiled, and he would be lying to say he wasn’t happy to see his family again. He was a family kind of guy. “Let's do this!” And popped the door open into the cold, yet faint snow.

 

Jin bit his lip, trying to tie down his pounding heart. “Yeah… let’s… do this…”   
  


But he was lost. 

 

‘Be yourself, you’ll do fine.’ he told himself, and when the thoughts didn’t even last him ‘till the front steps of the seemingly average tan house, he tried to think of Arashiyama’s voice.

 

‘Be yourself, you’ll do fine.’

 

Admittedly, it was a little better than telling himself that, but it still didn’t really cut it.

 

It was going to be a hell of a night. And it was already 11:00…  he thinks. He wasn’t paying attention, but surely it had been about half an hour since he checked last?

 

Jin wouldn’t get the answer to that for a while.

 

Arashiyama is already rapping on the white door with the back of his knuckles, and Jin clenched his cold firsts, his numb fingers burling deep into his pockets.

 

“Relax…” Arashiyama told him again, sweetly.

 

And he tried. 

 

Suddenly, Jin could hear commotion from the other side of the door, and his his shoulders rose, with his muscles tightening up, lifting them up, close to his ears like marionette strings.

 

There they were. 

 

The door rattled in it’s frame, somebody trying to open it without unlocking it, before stopping, and trying again, before finally, it sprung out of place, and Jin was face to face with his boyfriend’s family.

 

If it hadn’t been horrifying, it certainly was now.

 

There wasn’t really too much he could do though, at that point, and he took a good look at the promised people.

 

Arashiyama’s family.

 

…

 

Maybe his own family, one day, who wouldn’t be scared?

 

The woman who opened the door was somebody Jin knew from some of Arashiyama old photographs in his albums. It was his mother… what was her name again…? He was unsure if Arashiyama ever said it.

 

She was definitely an older woman, her appearance striking. She had dusty blond hair that came  down neatly to her shoulders, and her smile was askew and wrinkled. She had warm charcoal eyes, and blue polkadot earrings. 

 

He had a nice royal blue sweater on, with periwinkle sleeves, and a dark pair of jeans. She was definitely firm, but her grin was bright, and she was far from intimidating. 

 

“Hello!” She chirped, toothy grin wide as she saw them. So grateful she might burst. “Oh, my boys, come in!”

 

Jin nodded, anxious beyond belief, and worried that holding Arashiyama’s hand right now might be pushing his welcome. He needed to be careful about what he did.

 

He took a step in the house, Arashiyama behind him, and immediately took a glance around. They stood in what was a small entryway-mudroom place, or so it appears, which had wooden floors, and a nice, statement grey walls, but the walls were decorated in children’s drawings and glow in the dark adhesive starts, making the surface glitter softly. He followed Arashiyama’s example in removing his shoes, and pressing them up to the back wall, before Arashiyama’s mother crushed Arashiyama in a hug.

 

“Oh, It is so good to see you!” She crowed, her words squished together to make way for the way for love in her tone, that mother-smothery thing that most parents do. Jin looked past him to see the other adults coming up to greet them. 

 

Jin recognised Arashiyama’s father, Aki. His name he knew, and Jin immediately was nervous all over again. 

 

Jin’s father had left him when he was very very young, and the stereotype stood that the fathers of the household was always cold and distant. Disapproving. And Aki sure looked that way. He was smiling at his son’s arrival, but Jin could see that Aki hadn’t quite registered him yet. Jin felt his palms begin to get sweat, still clenched in his pockets as Arashiyama was released from his mother, and her attention turned to him, letting Aki have at her child.

 

“You must be Jin!” She smiled happily, and suddenly, seeing her beam, he didn’t feel as scared anymore. She was talking to him, yes, a monumental moment in his life, but she seemed to be carefree about the moment. Like seeing him had given her this huge revelation. 

 

“My my, such a handsome young man, Jun did well!” She said, and Jin felt his shoulders relax a little bit. His heart still pounded, but she seemed to be offering him automatic acceptance, and even if it was too good to be true, and even if he  _ did _ have to properly earn it eventually, it set him at ease. It really was a mother’s thing.

 

Then suddenly, she was hugging him, and Jin’s voice was trapped in his throat. Arashiyama’s mother was already hugging him? Certainly better than he had hoped. Her grip was certain and strong, but not crushing. Assuring. 

 

“I’m so glad to have you…” She whispered into his ear. “So, so glad that Jun’s found you… I can’t wait to meet you proper… we've heard great things!” 

 

She broke off in a bit of a wheezy chuckle, and Jin, still surrounded, was still scrabbling to take it in. “Thank you, very much…” He managed finally. Before she finally released him, holding his shoulders in her hands. 

 

“Welcome to the family, my boy, We’re so glad to have you here…”

 

“I’m… uh, glad to be here.” He mumbled, sheepishly. This woman was too much… It reminded him of his own mother. Or, whatever he had left of her. Which was only memory. 

 

“Oh, dear lord, where are my manners?” She groaned, melodramatically, tapping her forehead in an animated fashion to warrant a smile from him. “Silly me, I forgot, my name is Ikune Arashiyama, but Ikune is fine.” She giggled again, visibly overjoyed, before prodding Jin’s stomach.    
  


“You’re so thin! You could use with a good fattening up! Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure my husband has got you covered on that front…”

 

Jin offered her a weary smile, before she left, and he felt his heart hammering in his chest.

 

“Ikune… Ikune, Ikue.” He repeated, not wanting to forget her name, at least.

 

He looked into the small sea of faces, waiting to greet Arashiyama, and Jin decided that Arashiyama’s family was plenty big for his tastes.

 

He recognized Fuku, Arashiyama’s brother in the small crowd, but before he could make his way over, somebody who he was a little more scared of was talking to him.

 

“And you must be Jin…” Aki’s deep voice jarred him. Jin whipped around to see him, in all his glory, ready to greet him. One look at Aki, and It was clear where Arashiyama got his looks, Fuku as well. He was a tall, strongly built man, sporting a bit of peach fuzz, and a slightly alarming stance. His bushy black hair kicked out behind his head, and he looked like somebody who may or may not be able to wrestle a bear. He held out his hand, And Jin took it as firmly as he could manage with weak fingers, in his own, as he stepped in, pressing them inwards with a hard pressure.

 

“Yessir.” Jin said, as confidently as he could. Aki’s grip was almost crushing, and his chest was in knots unpon knots. 

 

“I’m Aki.” He said. “Good to meet you. I take it you’ll stay on your best behaviour here?”

 

Jin cringed. 

 

“Yessir.”

 

And with that, he released his hand, gave him a strict nod, and went back to the kitchen. 

 

Jin blinked, and felt a little freaked out. The exchange was… nonexistent, and Jin could tell he would have to earn that man’s trust.

 

Ikune’s voice suddenly raised above everyone's.

 

“Hey everybody!” She called, “Let’s move back into the living room so we don’t swarm then, okay?!”   
  
And, impressively enough, the group did just that.

 

Jin got a moment to look about, as they headed towards the back of the building.

 

The mudroom became carpeted, with a nice tan carpet, and the walls became white with the dining room, which had a doorless entrance to a huge kitchen behind it. Photos were everywhere. Little collages of the whole family, and Jin could already see with ease that Arashiyama wasn’t the only ‘family man’ in his bloodline. The whole lot of them seemed to be pretty caught up in the idea, and the thought and idea of it, felt so foreign to him, it almost scared him. 

 

Scratch that, it terrified him to no end.

 

To the left, there was a long hallway of doors, to which he assumed was the bedrooms and bathrooms, and the dining room then dropped off into the living room. A quaint wooden little fence outlining a little entrance. Like a wall should've been there, but the creators of the home felt a wall was a little too harsh, and left it open. It certainly was a spacey place, made for big reunions, filled with people of all kinds, people you knew, and didn’t know, it was all the same, and Jin wondered how many wonderful family moments were captured in these walls.

 

He stepped down into the living room to see a sofa, and four arm chairs surrounding a TV that face away from the step down, and a tree in the back behind it all, decorated and lit with care. 

 

Jin sat down on the sofa, the closest seat he could find, and Arashiyama, not wanting to crowd him, stood a bit farther down, while the rest of the family got seated.

 

An older man, perhaps older than Ikune sat at the other end of the couch. He was hunched over, and he pulled out a magazine that he presumably had been reading before they arrived, and pushed up his glasses. His hair was the same light blonde as Ikune, but was greying. His glasses were frameless, thick and round. And He glanced up to meet Jin’s eye, only to have Jin jump and tear away his gaze. 

 

He then stared straight ahead, the gleam of the man’s glasses caught on his mind.

 

Jin couldn’t see the man’s future through the thick lenses. And that unsettled him to a considerable degree.

 

_ I should get used to that, though… _ he thinks. _ After all, I need to shed my side effect. Which won’t help at all as I try to please everybody. _

 

And then the thought captured Jin’s interest, and he decided to make that the trip’s mantra.

 

_ “Try to please everybody.” _

 

Suddenly, there was a woman standing before him. She looked young for her age, but in that way thay you try to account for that, and are somehow still way off. Late twenties, maybe? If he were to take any guess.

 

She wore a black and white striped sweater, and thick dark grey pants. She had ginger hair, again, that was greying more at the roots. Her eyes were a dashing blue, and were among some of the most dashing eyes he’d seen. Nothing compared to Arashiyama’s, though.

 

“Mind If I sit with you?” She asked politely, her volume low. And Jin nodded. She took the seat beside him. She placed enough space between them to keep it comfortable, but still close enough to where Jin felt his palms getting damp.

 

She held a white and blue porcelain mug, with a steaming tea in it. Ginger, by the smell of it.

 

“My name is Yui…” She smiled, but offered no hug, like Ikune, and no hand to shake, like Aki, only velvety words, and by the shake in her voice, he could tell that she was just as anxious as he was. Maybe she wasn’t a big fan of people.

 

“I’m Jun’s cousin… I hear you’re his…?”   
  


“Boyfriend.” He said, nervously. “Jin.” Was she homophobic?

 

“Oh, that explains it…” She smiled instead. “I don’t come down to see the family often, no wonder I’ve never seen you… Is this your first time being with us?”

 

Jin nodded, and her eyes flashed with something that resembled pity, but not as harsh. 

 

“Well, welcome… I know it may seem crazy at first, but trust me, it, uh, it’s something.”

 

Jin didn't know what she meant, rather, he blinked in confusion before nodding again. “Sure, thanks.”

 

And by the caring way Yui looked at him, Jin could tell that he rather liked her. She seemed real.

 

Yui…

 

Another woman presented themselves.

 

“Hello there, Jin, was it? Jun’s boyfriend?”

 

He smiled, mustering a small “Yes…”

 

This woman also held tea, except she was about done with hers. She seemed like she was introducing herself, not for any purpose beyond meeting an expectation. 

 

Almost instantly, he could tell this was Yui’s mother. The eyes were similarly cloudy, but instead brown, and she wore an informal looking grey-blue dress. Somehow looking pretty, but not like she was trying to hard, and somehow remaining informal, which seemed impossible until he saw it.

 

“My name is Sara. Jun’s aunt.”

 

And Jin could barely get a word of appreciation in, before she turned her back and left.

 

After a decent pause, Jin glanced at Yui. “She’s your mother, I take it?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “No kidding, what gave it away? The way were basically carbon copies of one another?”

 

“Your eyes are different.”

 

“What?”   
  


“You have different eyes, but yes, I see what you mean…”

 

…

 

“Sorry, I’m trying to force a lot of conversations today.”   
  


“Well, get used to it.” She almost growled, and Jin flinched, worry weighing on him, and hand twitching.

 

“I’m sorry!” He whined. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

SHe blinked in realisation. “Oh, No, sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you, I’m not mad, I just-”

 

…

 

“... I get it. I understand what you mean.”

 

“Oh, okay…” 

 

“Hey, don’t sound mopey!” She said, shaking her head. “That’s my job… I’m not a big, uh, people person…”

 

“That's okay.” He said. “I’m… I can be, but not today. Not this week, not here.”

 

And Yui smiled at him again. A wonderful smile. What a pretty smile she had, her eyes aflame. It certainly was something he knew from Arashiyama.

 

“Well,” She sighed, taking a sip of tea. “Consider me your first friend.”

 

“I really appreciate that…”

 

“Oh… here’s my husband.”

 

And low and behold, a short man came up to Jin, with scruffy brown hair, obviously the bearer of Arashiyama blood, related more strongly than marriage. He dipped his head in a welcome, and grinned bemusedly.

 

“Hello there… Jin I take it?”

 

He, like Aki, offered a hard handshake. “Nice to meet you.” He said. “My name’s Kaito.”

 

Jin felt his insides wither a little more. Kiato didn’t look very optimistic. He wasn’t mad, or disappointed, but certainly held a suspension of disbelief.

 

“Jin. Pleasure.” He forced out, trying to maintain his small smile, with mediocre result.

 

“I’ll be seeing you, kid.” He said. “I think you’re sleeping in Jun’s room, ‘case you were wondering.”

 

“Thanks.” He said, and Kaito disappeared.

 

Looking around, that was about everybody.

 

Ikune, Aki, The glasses man, Yui, Sara and Kaito.

 

Except of course…

 

“Hey Fuku!” Jin smiled, prying himself of the sofa, and strolling up to Arashiyama and his brother.

 

Now, Jin would admit, he had only meet Fuku and his sister once or twice, but still seeing somebody he knew the name of already was assuring.

 

Fuku, who was excitedly talking to his older brother looked at Jin. “Hey Jin!” He smiled, but it was less than Jin had hoped for. Maybe the kid was tired. It was decently late, after all. 

 

“Where’s your sister?”

 

Fuku shrugged. “Saho called it a night to go to bed, but she’s probably in our room drawing…” He looked at Jin meaningfully, before adding a darker “Whatever.”

 

“So what’s happening with you then, little man?” Jin asked, hoping to break the ice, at least a little bit, if he could help it. 

 

Fuku frowned.

 

“Please don’t call me that.”

 

“Oh.” Jin stopped. “Sorry.”   
  


Fuku looked decent, but suddenly Jin remembered. He hadn’t seen the kid scene he and Arashiyama started dating.

 

What if Fuku was displeased with his older brother’s choice?

 

The look the kid gives him makes Jin get the sense that maybe, just maybe that’s the case, and it doesn’t put him at ease. Not in the slightest.

 

When Fuku has dispersed, declaring that he’s going to bed, Arashiyama makes a move to hold Jin’s hand.

 

“Meet everybody?” He whispered.

 

Jin sighed. “Yeah… I think. You have a big freaking family.”

 

Ikune, Aki, the glasses man, Yui, Sara, Kaito, Fuku.

 

“Actually…” He pauses. “The man in glasses didn’t introduce himself to me.

 

“The man in- Oh. That’s Haruto.” Arashiyama says. “My uncle. Mom’s brother… he’s uh…” He stopped, taking a moment to look for the right words. “He’s, uh… A strict, stern kinda guy- you warm up to him.”

 

“Will I?”

 

“Yeah, I think you will… now come on, we should hit the hay too… Come on, I’ll show you my room.”

 

Arashiyama’s room. 

 

It seemed strange that Jin had never been to Arashiyama’s home even after they had been dating for five months, but he was kinda out of the way, and was a busy guy… all of their dates were meals, and only when time was merciful to them. Besides, they saw each other at Border, that was all he really needed.

 

Arashiyama lead him by the hand, tugging them away, bidding goodnight to everyone, whereas Jin only said goodnight to Yui as he passed.

 

His first friend here… at least somebody understood.

 

He pulled Jin into the hallway Jin had noted earlier. There were three doors to the left, and two to the right, and Jin asked were they lead.

 

He pointed to the back left door. “That’s my room, and the one across from it is Fuku and Saho’s room.” He pointed at the middle left door. “That’s mom and dad’s room, and the one across is Sora and Himori’s-” He broke off, as if he’d said something wrong. 

 

“It’s Sora’s.”

 

“Who’s Sora?”

 

“My grandfather… he-” He swallowed, before changing his words mid sentence.

 

“He lives with us.”

 

“The other door?”

 

“Bathroom.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Jin nodded, satisfied, yet curious.

 

“Is there anybody else here who I’m not aware of yet?”

 

“Well, Konami and her parents are coming later, but we’ll meet them tomorrow… and Riku and Asahi…”

 

Arashiyama sighed, as if associating the names with something unfortunate, yet, not as crude.

 

“You’ll meet them in the morning.” He assured him.

 

“That’s a lot of people!” Jin protested, like if arguing would make the names easier to remember.

 

“Maybe at first.” He shrugged. “But trust me, It’s not as bad as you think… besides, you can slide if you forget some names… it’s okay, you can figure it out.”

 

“If you say so…”

 

Arashiyama went to the back left door at the end of the hallway. 

 

“I do say so.” He said, before opening the door.

 

“God, I missed this place.”

 

Jin followed him in, and immediately could tell this was Arashiyama’s living space.

 

It was a quaint little square room with wooden floors and light blue walls.

 

There was a modern looking wavy grey carpet in the middle, which was thick and plush, and Jin glanced around at everything as he really stepped in.

 

On the wall behind him to the left was his desk. It was oaken, and large, papers sprawled everywhere, a heaping mass of work, books, and empty teacups. His bed was grey and white, neatly made and in the corner, below a square window. The bedside table was white, and had a small little bookshelf which was crammed full, and there was a dresser and a series of shelves to the right, and in the opposing corner of the bed, Jin could see a small little stool, maybe to let Arashiyama stretch out his legs, away from his desk for a bit.

 

And it was completed with framed photos of smiling Arashiyama, with people Jin knew, his family, friends, his squad at Border, to people Jin didn’t know.

 

But Jin took real notice of extravagant pencil drawings that were carefully placed in the wall over his bed, adjacent to the window. The ashen markings sketched out hyper-realistic flowers, and a bubble gum machine. There were maybe ten of them, most on a page a bit smaller then a spiral notebook page. They were all still lifes, the shadows and lighting just right, down with such care. There was one of a teacup, and then one of Arashiyama himself. Smiling, and giddy.

 

“You like those?” Arashiyama asked, watching Jin’s momentary fixation.

 

“Those are amazing…” he breathed. “Who made them?”

 

“My grandmother.” He said, taking his shirt off. And Jin looked away from the drawings for that only. Because, to Jin, a shirtless Arashiyama was a piece of art superior to all.

 

“Himori… she used to be with us and- hey, stop staring!”

 

“Sorry!” He yelped, but laughed. “I can’t help it!”

 

“You jerk…” He grumbled, but to be fair, he was glad to get off the topic.

 

“Come here…”

 

Jin cracked a small smile. He hadn’t had an excuse to be or pretend to be this happy in a while. It had been a good day.

 

This, however, really did please him. Arashiyama striding up to him, and grabbing at his hips, showing no interest in putting on another shirt.

 

Leaning in, they were kissing.

 

It was slow, and lazy. Tired after patrol and the longer ride down at night, but that didn’t bother them.

 

Jin was in shambles after facing the first impressions of the family, and wanted a little of this more than anything. Just him and Arashiyama, kissing, his hands on his hips, swaying, and Jin’s pulling him into a proper cradle with an arm around his back, and one in his hair.

 

He grunted a bit against his lips, and Jin’s fingers tightened as his tongue trailed in and out slowly.

 

It wasn’t for lust, or to satisfy anything concise, it was more for comfort. A small 

‘I’m here’

 

Pulling away after a short amount of time, Jin pulled off his own shirt before realising all of his luggage was still in the car.

 

Arashiyama noticed too, only shrugging.

 

“We can get it in the morning…” 

 

“I guess so…” He sighed. It really didn’t matter, he slept in the clothes he wore all the time.

 

“Well, go on.” Arashiyama gestured to the bed as he turned out the lights. “We’ll grab your crap in the morning. I’m tired, move over.”

 

So Jin slid in the bed. The sheets were cool against his bare chest, but Jin relished in the feeling of Arashiyama, topless, climbing in next to him. 

 

It made it more warm, the heat from him was real, and full. He loved it.

 

He squirmed to make room for him, and finally, they settled on a comfortable position. Jin curling up, they way he always had, and his hands and head close to Arashiyama’s heart.

 

After a moment, their eyes adjusted a bit to the darkness, Arashiyama finally asked.

 

“So, what did you really think of my family…? We can always talk… it’s safe here. Just me.”

 

Jin huffed, wishing the sheets would warm up sooner rather than later.

 

“Well… your mom was nice.” He said. “So was Yui.”

 

“Yui is a gem…” He agreed. “But- uh- maybe you don’t ask her to many questions… about the kids.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Jin hummed.  _ Whatever that meant. _

 

Jin’s fingers began to trail circles on Arashiyama’s chest.

 

“Stop that.” He complained, half-heartedly.

 

“Make me.” Jin muttered, enjoying the smooth feeling he got from the sensation.

 

He sighed, but obviously wasn’t going to stop him, and Jin leaned closer in.

 

“What about everybody else?”

 

Jin sighed. “I don’t think they like me yet. Especially your father… He- I don’t know, they don’t hate me or anything, but it was uncomfortable.”

 

Arashiyama hummed. “I guess… listin, dad’s got a tough skin, but he does have a heart. It’ll take some getting used to. How's your side effect doing?”

 

“I didn’t look into anybody’s futures…” He grumbled.

 

“Hey, don’t gimme the attitude, mister.” Arashiyama said like an aggressive mother. “You need to know how to do this.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever…”

 

…

 

There was a silence, and Jin felt as if it was over, until Arashiyama spoke again.

 

“So… how are you feeling?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Are you sure you’re holding up okay? I know this is hard.”

 

Jin thought for a moment, before remembering what Arashiyama had said mere minutes ago.

 

‘It’s safe here.’

 

“I guess I’m okay…” He sighed. “I still feel a little lost though.”

 

“Lost? Why’s that?”

 

“Well- it’s just that…” Jin bit his lip. It was hard to say aloud, even to the one person he would ever trust this much ever.

 

“I just- I haven't had a family beyond my mother for 14 years, okay? And it’s just… I lost her almost 7 years ago… and, I’ve never really had a full family like you do, and I don’t know what to do, it’s all strange and…” He groaned. 

 

“I’m just… Lost.”

 

Arashiyama gave him a moment of quiet to ensure he was done.

 

“Oh, Jin…” He breathed. “Dear god, I’m sorry… I mean, I knew but… I didn’t really realise…”

 

“It’s okay.” Jin told him. “I don’t talk about it much.”

 

“No, not that.” Arashiyama sighed, “Just- of come here…”

 

And before Jin could get a word in edgewise, Arashiyama was on him. 

 

He was pressing kisses to him cheeks, covering him for the second time that day, and Jin felt him pull them together in a tight hug.

 

“I’m so- so- sorry…” He managed between kisses. “I’m sorry, I really- really- am.”

 

Jin’s face was warm, and the grip Arashiyama held him in was tight. Jin’s heart was light and he smiled. 

 

“It’s okay.” He assured him. “I’m just being paranoid, right?’

 

Arashiyama pulled away from his cheeks, before kissing his lips, properly, this time, and touching their foreheads together.

 

“Yes…” He weesed. “Yes, you are being paranoid… I’m sorry about this though… I know this must be hard…”

 

“I can handle it.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Jin.” Arashiyama coddled. “I know that’s not true.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“What’s wrong…?”

 

“I said I’m-” But in the dim, stric lighting, even Jin could see Arashiyama’s eyes, the eyes he loved so much, certain and restless. He wasn’t talking himself out of this one.

 

“It’s nothing I want to talk about.”

 

“Jin… please. It’s better you say it now so we don’t carry it with us all week, we have enough to worry about already.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Yes you can Jin…”

 

“I won’t”

 

“You could.”   
  


“I shouldn’t”

 

“You should.”

 

“Jun… I might cry.” He confessed. “Don’t make me say it.”

 

“And that’s okay… Jin, it’s not weak to cry.”

 

Jin’s fingers stopped, and relaxed.

 

He took a deep breath. “I just-”

 

“I miss her.”

 

“Oh, baby…”

 

_ “I miss my mom…” _

 

Arashiyama felt himself be hollowed out on Jin’s behalf, and Jin felt the same way, only to a much stronger extent.

 

“Oh, oh, baby, I know you do… I’m sorry.” And this time, Arashiyama only held him tighter, letting him talk.

 

“She just- she was the last person I had, and now she’s gone. She’s just, she’s gone forever, I just- I can’t handle it… I still can’t, after seven years, I’m fucking useless...”

 

“Jin…” Arashiyama whispered, attempting to ground him. “Jin, Jin… oh, Honey…”

 

“And I don’t-” HIs breathing skipped over a brick. “I don’t… I don’t want her to be gone… I don’t want to be alone… I’m sick of being alone all the time… I want her back. I just, I wanna see her again. I want a family.”

 

And suddenly, Jin really was crying. A sight not for unprepared eyes. He reached around Arashiyama, but his whole body shook. Jin was trembling,  _ trembling.  _

 

Arashiyama was so empty over it, it was heart wrenching. But Jin really was broken.

 

“I miss her… I wanna go home.”

 

Arashiyama chewed the inside of his cheek, had he not he might’ve sported some tears as well. It devastated him to see Jin hurt, especially over something that was unchangeable and over. 

 

Arashiyama doesn't recall a time where Jin had really confided in him about his mother, so he supposed this was a long time coming.

 

“Your mother-” Jin hiccuped. “She was just like mine- and- It just- got me thinking.”

 

“It’s okay now…” Arashiyama whispered to him, his words empty as he rubbed Jin’s back. “I know it hurts… that’s okay, I’m right here…” And with that, he began thumbing away Jin’s tears with great care, looking him in the eye. “It’s okay to cry. It’s okay to hurt. It’s okay to be lost or scared, I’m here…”

 

Jin sniffled. 

 

“Thanks…”

 

“Anytime, baby…” Arashiyama smiled, tears still rolling down Jin’s soft cheeks. “Anytime.”

 

…

 

“You should get some rest.”

 

“ _ We _ should get some rest.” Arashiyama corrected him, kissing his forehead.

 

“Jun, you know I-”

 

“Jin.” Arashiyama sighed. “I know you’re tired. I know that you don’t sleep for days on end or whatever, but you still need some, okay?”

 

“I don’t want to bother you with-”

 

“Jin, what did I just fucking say?” Arashiyama cried, throwing in an unnatural swear, coming from him. “I’m right here if you have a nightmare, it’s okay.”

 

“I just-”

 

“Go the fuck to sleep.”

 

“I-”

 

“Please?”

 

Jin sighed. “Fine…” and he snuggled further into Arashiyama’s grasp.

 

“I love you…” Arashiyama hummed contently. “I really, really do.”

 

“I love you too…” He murmured, relaxing at the sound.

 

And Jin closed his eyes.


	2. Day Two

 

 

Jin woke to the sound of a distorted, filtered voice.

 

“Unl Jn!”

 

Jin felt the mattress beside him bounce up and down, wiggling.

 

Jin felt somebody beside him, poking his cheek gently. 

 

“Jin… wake up…”

 

Jin recognized Arashiyama’s voice and struggled to open his eyes, before hearing the high pitch squeals again.

 

“Uncle Jun!”

 

Jin blinked awake. There were two children jumping on the bed. Hopping up and down, exaggerated, putting the mattress down with them, calling for Arashiyama, who was already making an effort to climb out of bed.

 

Jin groaned. His head hurt, and his eyes were heavy. Every time he slept it reminded him of how much he really did need sleep. He doesn’t recall waking up to a nightmare, however, so he gave himself credit for that.

 

The stingy voices came from the two Kids, and Jin sat up, shaking off sleep and tried to get a good look at them.

 

They were very young… maybe 5 and 8 years old. They were full and active, calling out for Jun…

 

Jin felt himself blush a little. “Uncle Jun…” He whispered, finally understanding what the kids were saying.

 

That was fucking adorable.

 

Arashiyama’s dreary voice reached his ears, as Jin fought his weariness. 

 

“Well, if it isn’t my two favorite niece and nephew… how are you? Oh!”

 

Jin cracked a smile as the girl leapt into Arashiyama’s arms, their brother close behind, and Arashiyama had to put in a solid effort not to fall backward. 

 

“Hey, guys…”

 

“We missed you!” The girl said, earnestly. “We haven't seen you in so long!”

 

He laughed. “Thanksgiving wasn’t ‘so long’ ago!”

 

“Yes, it was!” The boy complained. “Totally!”

 

“Baloney…” Arashiyama sighed, before glancing over fondly at Jin, who rubbed at his eyes sullenly.

 

“Hey, up and at ‘em Sunshine…”

 

“Uncle Jun…” The girl said. “What’s your husband’s name?”

 

“Yeah!” The boy added. “What is his name?”

 

Jin choked. 

 

…

 

Husband…?

 

HUSBAND?!

 

“Oh, uh…” Arashiyama laughed nervously. “Not my husband… not yet… just my boyfriend-”

 

“What’s your name?” The girl asked for the third time between them, asking him directly, ignoring what Arashiyama was saying.

 

“Jin.”

 

“Jin?” She asked, quizzically. “Jin is really close to Jun… I’m gonna get that mixed up…” 

 

“Aunt Jin!” The boy cried, happily. “We call him Aunt Jin, so we don’t mix it up as much!”

 

Arashiyama raised a hand. “Uh, I don’t think-”

 

“Aunt Jin! Aunt Jin! Aunt Jin!” The kids chanted, and suddenly, the younger boy jumped on him. 

 

“So Aunt Jin, Are you happy to spend the holidays with us?!” He asked, earnestly, grinning and leaning into him.

 

Jin was barely able to form the word “Yes.” And suddenly the kids were laughing. 

 

“Anyway, breakfast is waiting!” They chirped, scurrying off the bed in unison. The kids never seemed to stop moving. 

 

“Great Uncle Aki made omelets!” Before they were slamming the door behind them, footsteps audible from the hall.

 

Jin was a mess. 

 

He grabbed at Arashiyama’s shoulders from behind, and pulled himself in tightly, sliding his arms around his thin waist.

 

“Hey there…” He said gently, and Jin pulled himself up. “You’re quite red in the face, aren't you?”

 

“Shut up…” He grumbled. 

 

Arashiyama chuckled. He put his hands on Jin’s.

 

“Aunt Jin, eh?”

 

“I said, shut up...”

 

“I’m teasing, I’m teasing.” He chuckled. “You know I love you…”

 

He groaned, letting his head slump forward, and lean on his shoulder. “I know…”

 

“Well, you didn’t have any nightmares…”

 

“That’s one for the record books.” He grumbled, sarcastically, but in all reality, he was very pleased that he could get some rest without causing a problem for once.

 

“Wow, somebody’s sure not a morning person.” He said, poking JIn’s cheek again. “I’m sorry, it is early, but that’s how we roll around here. Early in the morning, we’re all up and moving.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“7:30”

 

“What? No wonder I’m exhausted…” Jin whined, before falling backwards into the sprawled mass of sheets, eager to crawl back in. “Five more minutes…”

 

“Jin, we gotta get up…” Arashiyama sighed. “Besides, you’re only exhausted because you never sleep at all, ever. Maybe if you let me spend the night more often, this wouldn’t be a problem.”

 

“Please…? This is your chance to let me sleep for that time…”

 

Arashiyama huffed but gave in. Jin was right, he didn’t sleep enough and needed it, and it was a little early. Too early to be coaxing a sleepy boyfriend out of bed just yet, so Arashiyama slid under the warmed covers again, and Jin took his place in burrowing into his chest, both of them still shirtless. Helped create body heat.

 

And before Arashiyama knew it, he was asleep again.

 

_______

 

They woke for a second time with a knock on their door. Bolting awake, Arashiyama sat up immediately, hoping that whoever walked in didn’t see him and Jin… cuddling.

 

However, there was no reason for alarm, because his mother came in instead.

 

She held two red, ceramic, steaming plates of omelets with forks and she smiled as she came in.

 

“Morning sweetie,” She said to him, and by the way she was dressed she had obviously woken up many hours prior. “I brought you two breakfast…”

 

Jin had merely twitched when Arashiyama sat up, before falling back into his slumber.

 

“Is Jin not an early bird?” She asked playfully, even though anybody with eyes could’ve determined that. 

 

“He’ll get used to it.” He shrugged. “He’s a bit of an insomniac.”

 

She nodded. “So you’ve said.” She reminded him. “Poor boy…”

 

“He’s tough…”

  
  


“And, he’s got you lookin’ out for him.” She said. “Wake him up soon, of it’ll get cold. However, you boys have a lot to do today, so I’d try to hustle up.”

 

“Thanks mom…” He sighed.

 

“Anytime, honey.”

 

And she left again.

 

Jin still snored softly, and Arashiyama decided that he should see if Jin would wake up on his own soon, because he really didn’t have the heart to wake him again, so He took the plates Ikune had left for them on the floor, and moved them closer, taking on and started to eat. Aki’s classic.

 

He finished eating and checked his phone to see that it was already 8:48 before he realized Ikune was right.

 

He had a lot to do today.

 

Suddenly realizing how long their list was of shit to get done, Arashiyama brought himself to poking Jin again. Third time’s a charm, or, whatever.

 

Jin mumbled something incoherent in his sleep after his first few prods, before Finally opening his eyes. 

 

“Jun…?”

 

“Wake up, sleepyhead…” He teased, quietly. “We got a lot of work to do today, mom brought us breakfast.”

 

Jin smiled. “Anything for you… Did I say ‘you’? I meant ‘food’...”

 

“Haha, very funny, now seriously, wake the heck up.”

 

“Wow, somebody’s watching their language…”

 

“My family’s around.”

 

“Oh yeah…” Jin realized, sitting up again. Take two…

 

“Who were those kids?”

 

“Riku and Asahi… my niece and nephew.” He explained.

 

“Oh… okay then.”

 

“They’re a handful…” Arashiyama admitted, and he handed Jin his breakfast. “Trust me.”

 

“Oh, no I realized… how old are they?”

 

“8 and 10.”

 

Jin almost gagged. “That old?! I thought they were younger!”

 

Arashiyama shrugged, but there was something he wasn’t saying. “They act immature…” 

 

Jin didn’t press him for what was really on his mind though, because I knew that if knowing was in his best interest Arashiyama wouldn’t say.

 

“Anyways, Konami’s side of the family is here today too… you’ll like them. Storytellers, all of them… While you finish that, I’m going to go grab the stuff from the car.”

 

Jin nodded, and relaxed, shoveling omelet into his mouth. Arashiyama was right, his dad could cook, man.

 

He remembered what happened at 7:30 with the kids after Arashiyama had left and he cracked a small smile.

 

Today was a good day.

 

__________

  
  


And finally, Jin slid his contacts in, and he became blind. The cool contacts against his eyes filtered out anything that crossed his mind, and the paths of fate and future, and he stepped behind Arashiyama, now dressed, into the living room.

 

Konami was on the couch, and Ji was grateful to have at least another somebody he knew the name of, and she was talking with Saho, again, a relaxation in knowing.

 

Arashiyama took him by the hand, and lead him over to a man he didn’t know, and Jin became flushed with worry all over again. He didn’t remember half of the names from last night, in his state. Well, he remembered Sara, Yui, Fukui, Ikune, and Aki but that was about it… had he met anybody else? He felt like he was missing somebody… regardless of throwing another person into the mix.

 

Today’s names: The siblings… Riku and Asahi? Was that right? It was already slipping his mind.

 

This man, Jin recognized in that ‘I swear I’ve seen you before, but I don’t know where’ way. And turned out to be Konami’s father, Arashiyama’s uncle.

 

Neatly trimmed dark hair and glasses, he didn’t resemble Konami very strongly, but he could tell he shared her free will and lively spirit.

 

“Hey!” The man smiled. “Jun, my boy, how are you? Border treating you alright?” His voice was booming, yet uplifting, like a slightly watered down game show host.

 

Arashiyama smiled. “Never better.” He grinned, even though Jin knew he was lying through his teeth. “Here, there’s somebody I’d like you to meet… This is Jin.” 

  
  


Jin waved awkwardly at this point at him, and the man looked at him. 

 

“... he’s my boyfriend.”

 

“Is he now?” He asked, happy tone unfaltering. “Well isn’t that just lovely? Good for you boys!” And he even stood up from his seat to shake Jin’s hand properly. “I’m Haru, Nice to meet ‘cha Jin, I look forward to having fun with you.”

  
  


Before he was whisked away to meet Konami’s mother. Jin actually told Arashiyama that Haru seemed nice, but was reminded that they had a lot of things to get done, so the introductions had to go quick.

 

Arashiyama caught Nika telling a story.

 

Of course.

 

Yet, by some miracle, Nika stopped her story, which she was telling to an eager Riku and Asahi to ask Arashiyama who Jin was.

 

“That’s Aunt Jin!” Riki chirped. “Uncle Jun’s boyfriend!”

 

She pursed her lips, as if she wanted to question the children’s naming conventions, but instead ignored it to look Jin up and down.

 

“Your boyfriend?” She asked like she couldn’t believe it. “My, my Jun, you’ve got yourself quite a catch…”

 

“I know…” He said as he elbowed Jin in the side. 

 

“Yeah, no…” Jin whispered.

 

“It’s so good to see you’ve finally settled down with somebody, Jun it’s been so long, give your aunt a hug!”

 

And, true to form, was caught in the woman’s grasp.

 

Konami’s mother definitely looked a lot more like Konami. Her strawberry blonde hair when down to her shoulders, and were in perfect curls, making her appear quite young, even though she was on the back end of the middle parts of life. She had dancing blue eyes that seemed to bounce with every shift of them.

 

After a moment, they parted, and She smiled at Jin. “Well, welcome to the household, now I’m afraid we can’t let you leave… my name is Nika, by the way… Now, you boys have places to be, off you go!” And after a moment, she turned back to the kids and began her story again. 

 

“Now… where was I- yes! So the…”

 

Arashiyama was tugging his sleeve lightly. “Come on, I have to go see KIre… you can talk to my sister.”

 

And they met Konami and Saho on the other end of the couch.

 

“Well, it’s about time you came to see me!” Konami complained, rolling her eyes, not meaning a word. “Come here, you!” And With that, she pounced on him, wrapping him up in a tight headlock and giving him a hard noogie.

 

“Hey! Ouch! I’m sorry, I was introducing your folks to Jin!”

 

Konami released. Him, before looking back at Jin.

 

“Oh, right, you’re here too…”

 

“Ouch.” Jin faked a hurt look. “I come all this way to spend the holidays with you, and that’s all I get? An ‘oh you’re here too’?”

 

“Yup.” She smiled. “So, how ya holding up?”

 

“I’m okay,” he admitted. “There’s a lot to take in.”

 

“Oh buddy,” She said as if breaking bad news, except she had nothing in her voice to resemble empathy in the slightest. “You haven't seen a thing.”

 

“I realize… Hello, Saho.”

  
  


Saho had been looking at him, as if nervous and worried. “Hey Jin, long time no see!” She smiled. “I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect this to be the reason as to why I’m seeing you again.”

 

“What, us dating?”

 

“Yeah. I’m glad though, super glad.” And Jin exhaled his caught breath. She looked like she genuinely meant that. It was refreshing. “Jun could’ve done so, so much worse, he’s actually pretty lucky!”

 

Jin looked at her meaningfully. “Thanks, Saho… it really means a lot.” 

 

“Oh, of course! If there’s anything I can do to help you, just call for me, and I’ll be there in a jiffy, okay?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Great…” She trailed off, not really knowing what to say afterward, but luckily, she didn’t have to.

 

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite new child!” 

 

Jin jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Curse being blind and whipped around to see Ikune standing behind him.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I startle you dear? Silly me, I apologize.”

 

“No, It’s fine… did you need something?”

 

“No, but I wanted to talk, get to know you, come on, the others would like to as well.”

 

What others?

 

Jin just nodded, and he felt like he wasn’t going to be doing anything but following the lead of others for the remainder of the day, but he endured.

 

Arashiyama was right behind him, and Ji had to convince himself to not panic. Arashiyama was right there behind him, it was all going to be alright, he was overthinking this. 

 

Or so he hoped.

 

Ikune leads him to a small cluster of adults who were chatting idly, comfortable about talking about things and that, one thing or another, before Jin came by.

 

“Good morning Jin.” Aki greeted him, from his spot in an armchair. “You were late to wake up this morning.”

 

Jin suddenly felt anxiety puncture his lungs but he attempted to play off the man’s words. “Yessir, I apologize, might I say you make a mean omelet.”

 

Aki actually broke a smile, and Jin almost jumped for joy.

 

“I’d like to think of my omelets as lighthearted and happy, but, thank you. I’m glad you liked it.”

 

And because there was a sudden quiet, Jin inserted a small “I most certainly did…” Because he needed to fill the empty air, yet had nothing to say. 

 

“So Jin…” Aki began, looking around at Yui and Kirito, who were also in on the conversation. “How is your academic life going? Where do you go to school?”

 

And the floor dropped out from underneath Jin.

 

He wanted to lie. 

 

He really did. 

 

In that moment, facing Arashiyama’s intimidating father in his armchair, Jin wanted more than anything to say ‘I’m a straight A student at the neighborhood college.’ but he couldn’t. At all.

 

Arashiyama also flinched at the question. Opening his mouth like he wanted to defend Jin, but nothing could be said for it.

 

“I’m a dropout sir.”

 

…

 

The words came foul and unpleasantly off of his tongue, and all Aki did was blink in surprise and stare at him in silence. And Jin knew for sure, that he needed to earn the man’s trust twice over because of this. Jin was a dropout. 

 

When his mother died, he lived alone. No orphanage would take him, the orphanages were overflowed with younger kids after the invasion, they had no room for Jin, so he became invisible. And at that point, school was a risk he couldn’t take. 

 

So he had left.

 

He didn’t regret it. He never had time to look back, and wonder if something was different if he would’ve done the same. There was no time for that… until now.

 

“The first invasion… killed my guardians.” He admitted. “There was no time for school.”

 

It didn’t fix it, but it might at least give some context.

 

Jin was trying.

 

“I see…” Aki said, but his voice was disapproving and hollow. This is exactly what Jin hadn’t wanted. 

 

“Well…” Aki tried again. “That’s rather unfortunate… well, you have a family in us for the time being, that’ll have to suffice I suppose.”

 

“Well…” Jin stutters. “Anyways… Yui, uh, are you Riki and Asahi’s mother…?”

 

Yui blinked in surprise before nodding. “Yup, those little devils are mine… why, did they give you any trouble?”

 

Jin shook his head. They did give Arashiyama flirting ammunition for the next 8 years of his life, though. “I was just curious…”

 

“Oh good, I knew they were trying to wake you up this morning, I will tell you that was no command of my own, and I would tell them not to but… tomorrow is Christmas, so…”

 

“That it is… I gotta say, though, you look very young to have two kids like them-”

 

Arashiyama stiffened.

 

“Jin.”

 

“What?”

 

Arashiyama looked desperate. “We should go see if we can help Sora set up the kitchen.”

 

Jin suddenly got reality clubbed over his head by the intense look in his eyes. 

 

He had fucked this up. 

 

He had fucked this up big time.

 

Jun pulled him away by the hand. “Come on.”

 

And Jin felt the world pulling down around him.

 

They stepped up into the dining room, and then made their way into the kitchen.

 

Arashiyama turned to him. “What on earth are you doing?”

  
  


“What on earth did I do wrong, I can’t lie to your father! I’m… I’m trying, okay?!”

 

Jun sighed and took Jin’s other hand. 

 

“It’s okay… It’s not about that, but the other thing.”

 

“What other thing?”

 

“The whole ‘you look so young to have kids’ thing.”

 

“What about it, what did I do?”

 

Arashiyama squeezed his hands, and their eyes meet, grabbing onto one another in the empty kitchen.

 

“It’s just…” He heaved a sigh. 

 

“It’s not really my secret to tell, but I think you've found out anyways.”

 

“Found what?”

 

“Yui was pregnant at 16.”

 

“What…?”

 

“And again at 18.”

 

“You’re kidding me.”

 

“Is this a joke to you!?” He snapped, teeth bared. “They just don’t want you to know but you-” His eyes were smoldering, but suddenly died down when he looked at Jin’s lost expression.

 

“You- you didn’t know… it’s okay.” He mumbled changing his answer. “Just don’t- don’t ask about it.”

  
  


“Oh my god, Jun, I swear I didn’t know, I just… I-... I’m sorry…”

 

Arashiyama’s shoulders sagged. 

 

“Well, this is rough, isn’t it…?”

 

“Not the best.” He agreed. “Damnit, what will Yui think? I really liked her…”

  
  


“Oh,” Arashiyama shrugged. “Yui will forgive you without a second though, I’d be more worried about Kiato and dad…”

 

“Yeah, worried about that too…” He admits.

 

“Well, we can’t mope forever, come on, let’s try to make up for it, we can start by emptying the dishwasher. Extreme cookie baking starts in a bit, we need to clean the kitchen, I thought Sora was already in here doing it but… guess I was wrong.”

 

“Emptying a dishwasher won’t make up for the fact that I’m a dropout.”

 

Arashiyama grunted at him, Jin’s sign that he was being difficult, before He leaned in and kissed his nose. 

 

“You gotta start somewhere, sunshine.”

 

______________

 

“Hey!” Fuku called into the kitchen, startling Jin. “Jun just said cookie baking would start in a bit?”

 

Jin, who was now alone in the room, with Arashiyama grabbing ingredients from the pantry in the garage, nodded.

 

“Sweet.” He said, strolling over.

 

“SO, Fuku… how are you?” HE asked stiffly, because they way the kid carried himself, Jin was unsure what the kid was thinking about him.

 

“I’m okay,” he admitted. “Yourself?”

 

“Getting adjusted…”

 

“Yes, about that…” Fuku began and Jin braced himself. Here it was…

 

“Look, I know that getting used to the family is hard and everything, but you should know that if you try… any funny business, or do anything to hurt Jun… we won’t stand for it.”

 

He then glared at Jin.

 

“That go's for me too, okay?”

 

________________

  
  


Arashiyama wasn’t kidding when he had said ‘extreme cookie baking’.

 

In fact, Jin might’ve intensified the word further to ‘Overly-aggressive cookie baking.” Because that’s what it really was. Overly-aggressive cookie baking.

 

It was like a competition with themselves, and Jin suddenly felt the very large kitchen was too small when almost everybody participated. Fukusho, himself, Arashiyama, Riku, Asahi, Ikune, Konami and Haru all joined in the fun, Haru claiming that you were never too old to bake cookies.

 

And to that, Jin agreed. Nothing was wrong with a little baking every now and then. It was a nice distraction, with a positive output. For his rare times he cooked, it was killing two birds with one stone, and when he did, Reiji, Arashiyama and Tachikawa all knew that something was horribly wrong. 

 

But if he didn’t associate cooking with suppressing depression, it was rather a lot of fun.

 

Turns out the race was on so intensely the whole family assembly lines it all. Haru and Konami took up mixing and measuring, while Fuku and Saho completed the dough, He and Arashiyama kneaded and rolled it out, and Riku and Asahi cut out shapes with the cookie cutters, and Ikune finished them off by loading cookies onto cookie sheets. Cookie sheet upon cookie sheet,

 

Jin asked Arashiyama fro their average cookie count, and Arashiyama told him that they tried to make twenty more cookies than the year previous every year, and that last year they made about 260, and that they lasted until January.

 

Jin could see that.

 

At first, it seemed like it might take forever, but Arashiyama assured him that this was the fast part, and decorating was the more time-consuming leg of the race, and that they would be out running errands at that point anyways.

 

About halfway through, the constant chatter began to weigh on Jin;s mind. There was a lot of people there. A lot. Too many for comfort, too many for one singular room, and he began to be restless. He wasn’t a people person when he was put under stress, he could say that for sure. 

 

Jin began to weigh his options as the blurred noise surrounded him, and as he tried with all his might to work out his frustration about the morning by pounding the dough onto the flat surface. He really likes Arashiyama’s family, but there were just too many damn people.

 

Arashiyama, of course, could see that.

 

“Jin.”

 

“Jin?”

 

“Jin!”

  
  


Jin snapped to attention and Arashiyama rest a hand on his.

 

“Are you okay? Your finger is twitching.”

 

Jin suddenly noticed that they were, his signature nervous habit and he shook his head. “Yeah, I’m fine… sorry.”

 

Arashiyama didn’t buy it at all but didn’t really ask for more information.

 

He didn’t let go of Jin’s hand. 

 

Jin smiled, as the white chalky powder that coated their hands didn’t stop them from clasping them together.

 

Arashiyama’s flour coated hand in his. Yes, kneading the dough was a lot harder this way, but they were on the end of things anyway, so it didn’t really matter.

 

Something about their dirty, dusty hands grasping the others below the countertop made Jin smile.

 

Maybe this trip would be worth it.

 

__________

 

Suddenly, there was sound.

 

The cookie had been loaded into the oven, and Jin and Arashiyama were drying their hands after cleaning when it came.

 

They looked over, Arashiyama smiling, knowing full and well what this meant, and Jin in confusion, unsure of what the noise was.

 

It was Konami, her phone playing some jazzy sounding pop song.

 

Riki and Asahi cheered, and Haru patted her back.

 

“Now…” Konami announced. “It’s come to my attention that Jin hasn’t quite had the full Arashiyama family experience yet… let’s fix that, shall we?”

 

Saho clapped and Little cheers rang out from everyone. 

 

The few who had not participated in the cookie baking were in the doorway in a flash, and Jin had not time to speak when Arashiyama suddenly grabbed at his waist.

 

Daring a glance around in confusion, he realized what this was as Konami turned up the volume all the way.

 

Everybody was dancing.

 

It was so strange and out of place, Jin felt he might never get used to the big family atmosphere, but there he was, and Arashiyama started swaying his hips. And Jin, dear god, was shaking so badly. 

 

Jin knew he could dance, he really could, but without warning just- this?

 

And yet he saw Fuku and Saho dancing happily on the other end of the room, and the Younger ones were too. Konami took Ikune’s hand, and Haru found his wife. He caught a glance of Yui dancing closer to the entrance, and yet, it was crowded, but everybody really was dancing to the impromptu spunky tune. And after a minute of it, Jin really didn’t mind it.

 

Arashiyama could really dance too, so it turns out, He was nimble, but that really didn’t matter too much in the end anyways.

 

They were laughing, everybody was, the room abuzz with chuckles and soft giggles, smiling, and the music almost being drowned out by the light chatter and arms and feet swung. Jin hasn’t felt so lightweight in a long time, with nothing to hold him down.

 

And with Arashiyama right there, sneaking in kisses when he could, he forgot. He forgot his worries and troubles, and for the first time in a very long while he just lived in the moment.

 

Jin was living.

 

Arashiyama was trying to lead him, but the room was such a mess of other things, it was hard to stay focused on just one thing, so they instead just moved about how they saw fit, grinning happily with whatever happened, and Jin realized that Arashiyama was right.

 

Living without the future, was free. Jin could feel that, he felt free.

 

The song played twice over, Jin tripping over his feet. He was still exhausted, and sometimes tripping over somebody else’s. 

 

Somebody else in the family who could really fucking dance? Konami and Ikune.

 

They were fucking shredding it! It made Jin so happy to watch them, to see everybody in this family share something so outrageous yet satisfying.

 

And in that moment between songs, Jin found his answer.

 

He hoped, that maybe someday, the Arashiyama family would be his family.

 

It lasts for three songs, and then the magic of the moment wears off. Nobody’s complaining though, it’s the kind of memory that is only perfect because it ends quickly, and is forbidden from getting old. 

 

Arashiyama kissing his cheek once it’s over, and wraps him in a hug. “You did it.” He laughed. “I forgot to warn you about that… we alway do a few things while cookies bake on Christmas eve…

 

“The others being…?”

 

Arashiyama winked, “I think mom’ll explain it for me…”

 

And indeed, Ikune clapped her hands twice, and everybody was focused on her.

 

“Now… for the kind souls who maybe don’t know…” She began, looking at Jin, “Every year we always have our annual game of hide and seek… and this year, our guest, Jin, will seek. The winner will get 15 dollars, and if Jin finds you all in ten minutes, he wins.”

 

Ikune turned to him. “Sorry to put you on the spot dear, but could you maybe close your eyes and count to fifty? Thanks.” She smiled, as Jin decided to roll with whatever crazy game that had up their sleeves.

 

So Jin did. He counted slowly to fifty, and was happy to hear a chaotic bustle at first, and then have it die down.

 

Jin opened his eyes to see Arashiyama still standing with him.

 

“Found you.” He joked. 

  
  


“I thought I’d help you look. These games get, like, way too intense, besides, you don’t know the  house very well.”

 

“Thanks, maybe I’ll get the 15 bucks.”

 

Arashiyama snorted. “I doubt it, most years it takes us 30 minutes to find everybody, we get pretty creative, and push the boundaries of ‘I can fit in there’.”

 

Jin chuckled. “Well, then we’d better get looking!”

 

_________

 

Arashiyama, again, is right. It took 40 minutes to find Saho who hid herself in an empty cardboard box she had brought in advance on one of the top shelves of the garage pantry.

 

As dorky as that was, Jin could admire the dedication this family put into the game.

 

Other great hiding spots included:

 

Putting the belongings of one drawer in others, then squeezing in there.

 

In a high up, rary opened kitchen cabinet.

 

And on the roof of the house.

 

Yeah, it was easy to say that Jin hadn’t expected anything like that, and had only found Asahi in the drawer by pure chance.

 

Now, the Kids were all done, the cookies were done too, and Jin was talked into mingling again with the other adults. 

 

Worse yet, Arashiyama would be supervising the kids.

 

That wasn’t helping matters. 

 

As everybody was settling back in from the dancing, and their games, Jin walked down into the living room, which was a never-ending buzz of people. It was crazy how lively the whole house was yet, and Jin was startled to check the time to see it was only 11:00.

 

A lot can happen in a few hours. 

 

He sits in the corner of the couch, unsure of who he should talk to, and wishing that somebody would come to him instead. To make it more bearable, anything.

 

Maybe his misfortune was paying itself forward, because Jin is grateful when somebody does come to join him. 

 

Yui and Saho.

 

They ask to sit with him, to which of course, he welcomes them, and they settle into a slow conversation.

 

“Congratulations on winning the game.” Jin smiles at Saho. “That’s dedication.”

 

“Nothing compared to last years though!” Yui giggled. “Saho wins almost every year, last year was crazy, we didn’t find her for almost 2 hours!”

 

“What? Where’d you hide?”

 

Saho chuckled, remembering. “I brought a screwdriver and popped open one of the air shafts, and hid in the vents.”

 

“For two hours?” Jin asked aghast. 

 

She nodded. “Totally worth it!”

 

“For what? 15 dollars? Your pride?”

 

“I got a good story out of it.” She told him. “THat’s worthwhile.”

 

And he nodded.

 

“THat’s a great way of seeing it.”

 

“What about you, Yui?” Saho asked. “You were a kid when the whole hide and seek tradition began, right?”

 

“I was.” She admitted. “But I never played. My anxiety kills me, just the dread, waiting for somebody to find you, I don’t like it.”

 

Jin nodded. “Nothing to be ashamed about.” He told her. “There are far worse mental states then anxiety…”

 

‘I would know…’

 

And she nodded her head in agreement, when Saho asked Jin something of interest.

 

“Hey Jin, have you talked to my brother yet?”

 

Jin flinched. The kid really didn’t seem too fond of him.

 

“Yes, I have… why?”

 

“Oh, nothing really, did he say anything strange, or aggressive?”

 

Jin stopped. Should he say anything about the kid’s little threat? Or would that make it into a bigger deal than it should be?

  
  


“I mean, he said something negative, but, no, nothing that’s really too bad.”

  
  


She frowned. “He did? Oh, okay. I’m sorry about him, Jin, but you should know the only reason he’s weary of you is because he just got out of a tough relationship, okay? It’s nothing personal, and He’s not usually like that, and we really like you. He’s being paranoid.”

 

‘I would also know a thing or two about that, now wouldn’t I?”

 

“I’m also sorry for my husband…” Yui says softly. “I assume Jun told you about it? He’s not too fond of new family, dreading what they’ll think of him… It’s just hard, okay? It really is.”

 

“I understand,” Jin said, fully. “It was entirely my fault, I’m sorry I even brought it up.”

  
  


“It’s alright,” Yui said, smiling at him. “You didn’t know.”

 

And Jin looked upwards into the dining room to see Arashiyama talking excitedly with Riku.

 

“It is alright…”

 

____________

 

Jin slumped into the front seat of Arashiyama’s car again, casting him a worried look.

 

“It’s almost noon…” he said, worried. “Are you sure we’re going to be able to get all of this done?”

 

Arashiyama smiled. “Of course! Besides, there’s two of us, so it’ll go twice as fast. Wrapping it’ll be the real trick, but I’m sure we can call Yui for help if we fall behind. You seem to have hit it off well with her.”

  
  


Jin shifted mindlessly as Arashiyama turned on the car. “She’s a very nice woman.” He said, defensively.

 

“Hey, no, not a bad thing in the slightest! I’m really glad you’ve been talking with here. It’s great that you’ve tried to make connections. I know new people aren't really your thing.”

 

And as the car pulled out of the driveway Jin smirked. 

 

“I can handle other people fine, thanks.”

 

“Oh, I know you can. You really can work some magi, don’t get me wrong… just maybe not with these people.”

 

He shrugged.

 

Maybe not.

 

“I must admit, Yui is the best… I’m really lucky to have her, and so is Saho… those two are inseparable at reunions. They just… get each other, I think.”

 

Jin frowned, thinking of the two girls. “Actually, they’re pretty different people.”

 

Arashiyama shrugged. “Doesn't matter. They're family, that’s how it works.”

 

Jin offered a mild shrug, before turning to look out the window.

 

“Now… I say we stop for lunch before we go on our huge shopping spree… sound okay?”

  
  


“Sure… So, uh, I don’t know what to get anybody for the record…”

 

“That’s okay,” Arashiyama told him. “I’ll help push you in the right direction, however, the gifts should come from you… your idea, remember?”

 

“Or course… I just want them to start thinking decently of me, maybe this’ll make things less icy. Because, Jun, I know you expected more of me but, uh, every member of your family either hates me or loves me.”

 

“Jin, don’t say that…. Besides, this is a step in the right direction… here, who are you most worried over?”

 

“Yui’s husband,” Jin said, name failing to come to mind. “Aki, and Fuku, maybe.”

  
  


“Fuku? Why?”

 

Jin decided that he'd stick to his answer from before, and doesn’t call Fuku out, especially because he now knew why.

 

“He seems pretty protective of you, I guess…” He says in a substitute. “Kind intense, I don’t want to anger him. Seems like a bad idea.”

 

“Protective?” Arashiyama asked in confusion. “Oh, … Is he really doing that? Look, Fuku can be like that, I promise it’s nothing against you…”

 

“So I heard,” Jin said. “I don’t want to test him though… and same with your dad. I’m gonna need to earn their trust…”

 

“Oh god!” Arashiyama groaned. “That’s right, he just found that you’re a dropout…”

 

“Yeah, don’t remind me…”

 

“It’s okay…” Arashiyama whispered, but it was effortless and hollow. Jin wasn’t somebody to let things go very easily.

 

“So… Jun…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I know you said you were against it, but could I-”

 

“No! Jin, look, I know you want to use your side effect, and I know you want this to go without a hitch but that’s not what families  are, and I don’t want you lying to my relatives!”

  
  


“I’m not lying!” Jin argued. “It’s more of, I’m knowingly catering towards them, it’s just making it easier to swallow.”

  
  


“No Jin, and that’s final. Please, just do it for me…” Arashiyama pouted stubbornly. “Are you saying you can single-handedly save the city, yet somehow can’t talk to my family for two days?”

 

“I’m sorry! I’m just… I’m so not used to having my side effect off I just- I don’t put in the right amount of thought to anything I’m doing, I’m just overestimating and underestimating everything!”

 

“And that’s okay!” Arashiyama persuaded him. “That’s you being you, please, We’ve been over this… creating a dependency on it isn’t healthy, Jin, just drop it!”

 

And Jin stopped, because Arashiyama’s voice was rising, and suddenly Jin felt as if he had angered him too.

 

How much was he messing this up?

 

Jin squirmed, wanting to start begging for forgiveness, or ask if he was mad but ended up sitting in silence, before Arashiyama finally turned on the radio.

 

The CD still inside, ‘Peppermint Winter’ began to play again, yet the uplifting tune did nothing for him this time around. 

 

Maybe this trip would be as bad as he had initially thought.

 

________

 

Jin stood gawking in the aisles upon aisles of what appeared to be nothing but blurry colors.

 

Now, everybody knew that there were Christmas colors. Red and green, of course, oranges and golds, whites, grays, cocoa browns, silvers, nice blues… occasionally purples, wait that’s every color.

 

Jin had realized that from a young age. Christmas didn't have holiday colors, it was a colorful holiday.

 

And stepping inside the bustling Target full of late shoppers, easy on the eyes it was not.

 

Arashiyama still hadn’t said anything science their little argument, and Jin felt heavy beyond belief, if only he could go back in time to the moments of dancing in the kitchen… he would do anything.

 

Jin must’ve still been tired because his stance was shaky, and his fingers twitched nervously as he gazed out upon the rows of products, all commanding attention. How on earth was he supposed to find good gifts for the new family members he had just met? He had, like, one idea for one person, and there was a lot of people to get gifts for.

 

Now, Jin was more than content by simply buying these people something they could use, as far as giving and getting gifts over the holidays, Jin was far more included and appreciative to give and get something that would actually be of use to him, rather than some worthless trinket that you felt obligated to keep because of remembrance sake, because frankly, half the time you don’t like it, and it really just takes up space, then makes you feel guilty that you don’t have the courage to throw it out. 

 

“So…” Jin began nervously. “Any ideas where to begin?”

 

“I think that’s up to you.” Arashiyama sighed. “Did you have the foggiest of ideas on where to begin?”

 

“I mean…” Jin shuffled his feet wordlessly. “I was thinking maybe a sketchbook for Saho… she’s a pretty amazing artist.”

 

“Isn’t she?” Arashiyama smiled, proud of his sister. “Well, that’s a good start, let’s see if we can find it.”

  
  


__________

  
  


They look for about two hours, and Jin hopes for the best.

 

They find Saho her sketchbook, and Jin can’t wait to see what’ll come of it/s blank pages.

 

Fuku was to receive some nice notebooks, because apparently, Fuku loved to write.

 

Jin bought Aki a new steamer and had gotten Ikune a new photo album, waiting to be filled.

 

He bought Sora something too, Arashiyama’s other grandmother embroidery supplies, because evidently the one who made the pencil drawings couldn’t make it this year because they were in the hospital. (Another sudden fact that made Jin step back to realize that the family was far from perfect.)

 

He bought Haruto, who was the glasses man from before, a book called ‘David Copperfield’ which, Jin has sworn he’s heard of somewhere, but can’t quite place where exactly.

 

Arashiyama convinces Jin that Tea would please Sara more than anything and that Kiato would appreciate some of the latest copies of the ‘hot rod’ magazine. Which, Jin thought was some kind of porn mag the first time Arashiyama said it, only to find out that it was a car thing, Jin wasn’t much of a gear head. Jin also didn’t know that Kiato was a car geek. Maybe Jin could ask him to explain some of the basics to him later.

 

He bought Riku and Asahi some colored pencils, hearing that the kids also loved to draw, and got Riku a ‘How To Draw Manga’ book, and Asahi a ‘How To Draw Pokemon’ book.

 

Jin bought Konami’s parents a bottle of wine each, Arashiyama promising that they’d put it to use, and Jin got Konami a selfie stick, because really… it felt as if she was in need of one.

 

Then for Yui…

 

Jin walked up and down the isles, unsure of what to get her, it seemed for too hard, and nothing seemed quite right, and then he realized… He had only met Yui yesterday.

 

What the hell was he trying to accomplish?

 

So he asked Arashiyama.

 

He shrugged giving him a passive “I think you should come up with this one yourself…” And seeing as Jin was still lost, Arashiyama suggested they pay and go grab some lunch, seeing as they had forgotten to earlier, then come back when Jin had an idea.

 

So that’s exactly what they did. 

 

They ate lunch at a small Chinese restaurant across the street and shook off the bickering they had in the car, and Jin kept getting Ideas, but none of them were quite right. 

 

“I’m telling you Jin, you're overthinking it!” Arashiyama accused him, hunched over his chow mein. “Just, give her something that she’ll like, and that you feel like giving, I know she’s your friend, and I agree, she’s hard to shop for, but this can’t be that hard.”

  
  


“I’m not sure…” He mumbled around a spring roll. “Nothing’s really speaking to me. Nothing’s saying ‘Hey, Jin! Pick me! I’m perfect’!”

 

Arashiyama laughed at Jin’s little voice, which made him feel a little warmer. 

 

“Well, maybe we should drive about, see what we see…” Arashiyama suggested. “Look at Christmas lights, admire the city, I’m in the mood for a bit of a drive about.”

 

And because Jin really didn’t have any better idea, he responded with a small “Let’s do it.”

 

___________

 

Jin doesn’t keep that air of confidence for long, and by the time he’s found the perfect gift for Yui and drove back it was time for dinner.

 

Jin admits, spending quality time as your boyfriend drove about the town, seeing the sights was a great way to spend your Christmas eve.

 

What was not so grand, however, was the fact that the two of them were really just procrastinating on everything they had to do… namely wrapping.

 

Wrapping…

 

When they got back to the home they began unloading their backs from the back and carried them in quickly, arms full, into the home that smelled of garlic and steak.

 

Jin blinked in surprise as the aroma wafted from the kitchen walls. Before remembering that he was with Arashiyama’s very big, very talented family.

 

The only thing that came close to a home cooked meal was Reiji cooking whatever Karasama brought home from the store. He remembered his mother's cooking. It was very far away from him, many years in the past. Almost 7 now.

 

Aki really was the best cook ever, just as Arashiyama always claimed. After their drive, their lunch seemed to have been forever ago.

 

The two of them juggled their presents into Arashiyama’s room, closing the door behind them, and letting it fall to the floor in a big pile.

 

“Okay then…” Arashiyama panted. “I’m gonna grab some newspaper because I’m sure we don’t have any wrapping paper left… I’ll be right back…”

 

And Jin slumped back onto Arashiyama’s bed. He had a lot of work in front of him, that was to be sure. However, he was sure it would go by fast. Everything in the household seemed to. And to think, he had been here for less than 24 hours, and so much was already buzzing in his brain. 

 

He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but stepping back from his side effect was refreshing. Still frustrating, when he couldn’t please everybody, but easy on his mind.

 

Arashiyama came back in with the past 3 day’s worth of newspapers and jerked his head to signal to Jin that he should come sit on the floor with him. And as Arashiyama pulled out the tape, and they sat together, Jin couldn’t help but wrap his arms around him.

 

“Hey there honey…” Arashiyama smiled weakly. “You okay?”

 

Jin nodded sullenly, ear tips warm. “I’m sorry…” He mumbled into his collarbone.

 

“For what?” He asked, genuinely confused. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“This whole trip had been stressful.” Jin pointed out. “It’s put a lot of pressure on you.”

 

“Jin, I’m doing just fine, you’re just trying to figure it out, is all.”

 

“I guess…”

 

Arashiyama began to quietly run a hand through his hair. Arm taking him closer in.

 

“It’s okay… Nothing bad happened, I still love you.”

 

…

 

Jin didn’t make any effort to move or anything, he just wanted to stay there for as long as he could. Jin stroking his hair, rubbing his back…

 

It was so perfect.

 

Until… it wasn’t.

 

Bam, Bam, Bam!

 

The two of them jump, scrambling off the other at the sound of somebody pounding on the door. It still looks awkward, but it’s better than not moving.

 

“Dinner’s ready!” Konami calls through the door.

 

They relax. “Thanks!” Jin calls in response.

 

Arashiyama smiled, before reaching in and kissing Jin’s perfectly soft lips.”Come on, let’s eat!”

 

Jin scrambled up after him, hoping he wasn’t as flustered as he felt, and suddenly it hit him.

 

This was his first meal he’s had with the Arashiyamas.

 

This was bad.

 

__________

 

Jin survives. 

 

He is unsure of how, but thanks so some deity, Jin manages to make it out of that meal in one piece.

 

Maybe it was because of those garlic roasted carrots because Jin swears that those were sent straight from heaven.

 

It really was sad how much he had missed his mother's home cooked meals, he hadn’t thought too much about her recently, with everything that had been happening to prepare for this and that, but now, longing for a home slapped him across the face.

 

The family dinner wasn't as intimidating as he initially thought. He had never had a family dinner before, but once he had it, he realized it wasn’t all that different than dinners at Tamakoma, little jokes, multiple conversations, very similar feelings of contentedness and unity that was almost as filling as the food. It really wasn’t to be missed, a steak for every person, plus leftovers, and carrots with rice, Jin was about to be in heaven, because no matter how much Reiji tried, there was homecooked, and there was cooked elsewhere. And while Jin loved the meals at Tamakoma, this was too good to be true. 

 

Arashiyama offered to help Aki start the fire, but his father had told him that he should try to get all the wrapping they had done over with, though Jin suspected that maybe Aki didn’t want him around helping him too.

 

So, they followed Aki’s word, because, at the moment, Jin wanted nothing more than to please him. 

 

They wrapped the gifts in the newspaper, which, Jin would’ve laughed at if he hadn’t done it on numerous accounts before. Looked like he wasn’t the only one.

 

They wrapped and wrapped, it took about an hour, and Arashiyama went over what would most likely happen next.

 

“Drinking games.”

 

Jin looked up, attention peaked. “What?”

 

“You heard me, family drinking game… or two.”

 

“You’re parents are cool with it?”

 

“Sure, but Konami’s parents are the ones who really push it. They aren't alcoholics or anything, but they do enjoy a good drink or two.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yup… I was of age last year, and it was pretty fun, and now I have you to join me…”

 

“Sounds good, but, uh, the real question, will the people who already hate me hate me even more for this? Like, am I going to regret this big time?”

 

Arashiyama laughed. “Jin, gosh, you’re so worried… I’m happy that it means this much to you… and no, if anything, It’ll bring us all closer together, I promise.”

 

“If you say so…” 

  
  


“I do say so… Now, shut up and finish wrapping that!”

 

Jin, who had been wrapping up the last gift, Yui’s, sealed the last loose end with some tape, looked back up at him, smiling.

 

“Wow, impatient much?”

 

“UG….” Arashiyama groaned. “Come here… five minutes of cuddling, then we can go outside and listen to Aunt Nika tell her stories.”

 

“Somebody mentioned that to me earlier… is she a bad storyteller?”

 

“No, and amazing one… She’s an author, and always dreams up the cutest little short stories, but can’t turn them into a whole book. We’ve secretly been writing down everyone she’s ever told us, because after a year, you've forgotten some throwaway plot you had, and we plan to give her back all the stories in about two years when there’s enough to turn it into a book of campfire stories… because that’s the kind of stories they are.”

 

“Aw.” Jin smiled, sitting on the bed, Arashiyama following his lead. “That’s so sweet…”

 

“Not as sweet as you!” He chirped, practically pouncing on him, arms enclosing him in moments.

 

Jin let out a breathy laugh. Arashiyama could make anything better, he really, really could.

 

And, as promised, Arashiyama and Jin snuggled up together, warm on the bed, relishing in one another's touch, for an elongated period of time. They wanted it to go on forever. They really, really did. They poked and kissed, but they knew that had to get up eventually, knowing that if they stayed too long in one place I'd be suspicious.

 

Finally, they made their way into the kitchen, and sure enough, Nika held the entire room’s attention.

 

“So the prisoners woke up the next morning, expecting the king to come find them, and give them their freedom, only to find that the treasure they had stolen from the previous night, was gone.” She was saying, and everybody seemed to stiffen.

 

Jin finally got a look at the old woman who must be Arshiyama’s grandmother, Sora. She was seated in a chair, blanket about her, also listing. Arashiyama wasn’t kidding when he said that everybody loved it.

 

“The thief had stolen all the gold from right out of their tent, and when the king came back to the beach, ready to execute the thief for failing, he was stunned to see that the thief had out whittled the prisoners from his jail cells. The kind, upholding his word, promised the boy that he would be allowed to run the treasury, but if anything happened to the gold, he would be found and killed immediately.”

 

Jin sat down, unsure what was happening in the story, but deciding that it sounded interesting, so he may as well listen to the back half of it. 

 

“It was then the king asked why the thief wanted to help the kingdom, to which the boy said I am undoubtedly the best thief in the world, but now that I can support myself, there is no need for me to be the biggest villain out there, now I want to help you, be the greatest help in the world, and be the greatest politician. I can support myself this way now, and I will be selfish no longer.”

 

Jin smirked. The boy’s arrogance reminded him of Tachikawa for some reason.

 

“And then the boy became the greatest treasure the kingdom ever had… the end…”

 

Jin smiled as he sat on the floor with Arashiyama, while the others clapped around them.

 

Nika smiled. “Thank you, thank you… now, what did we learn from this story?”

 

“Good things can come of bad!” Riku called out. 

 

“Where did we learn that?” Asked Asahi.

 

“When the kind met the thief by trying to cut off his golden fishing lure… duh!”

 

“Brains over brawn.” Ikune smiled from the back row. “The thief outwitted all the criminals and stole the loot to win the contest.”

 

“Economy’s are a mess, no matter what you do,” Haruto grunted, Jin barely remembering his name, and only notice the glasses at first. 

 

“Don’t judge a book by its cover, and don’t live in the past,” Yui said.

 

“Trust in others… hear them out.” Saho added, shooting a look at her brother.

 

“Good… anything else?” Nika asked. Yet, when her words were met with silence, she smiled. “Well, I’m sure the young ones should head off to bed… can’t be awake when Santa comes.”

 

“Awe!” Fuku complained. “One more story?”

  
  


Nika laughed. “Okay fine… just a quick one…”

 

And Jin was captivated by her tale. They all were.

 

She launched off, headfirst into a story of two brothers, twins, and how they had two little toys of horses when they were little, and how they dreamed of fighting in wars, and dying like a hero, and one day, how one of the boys broke his toy. His sibling, however, claimed that there was room for two men on his own horse and that he wouldn’t leave him behind before asking, I wonder if when we join the war, we’ll remember when we were two little boys?

 

Jin leaned in, the tale sweet and charming, thinking it was over when Nika told the darker side of the story.

 

A war had come, and the boys were men now and were chosen to fight on the front lines. Now, they had lived out all their fantasies of battle when they were young, and their hunger for a fight was lost in a peace-makers passivism, but they have no say in the matter and are sent straight off to war.

 

Jin’s hard twisted at the thought, at least they were still together…

 

And then the story joined back with the boys, fighting in a war, and one of the boy’s horses get taken out with an arrow. However, the sibling comes to the other boy's aid, claiming that there was room on his horse for two… and that there was no way he’d leave them behind.

 

Jin heard Inuke and Yui start to tear up, Sora as well. 

 

“And maybe it’s because, I still remember when we were two little boys…” Nika finished, telling the last line out loud.

 

And suddenly, Riku was running to grab tissues for the adults from the kitchen. Jin admits, it was very moving, for a story so short and concise, with a very clear idea and notion. Jin identified with the soldiers. Sometimes he didn’t want to fight some hell-bent war either. Childhood dreams of using his side effect to save the world wore off quickly when he was forced to realize that people died in war. Lots of innocent, do-gooders, killed. 

 

Nika asked what the kids and adults alike learned from the story, but Jin wasn’t listening at that point, still taking in the tale. And to think, this woman deemed the idea to bad to properly write down… it was sad, in a way. It really was.

 

Finally, Jin snapped back to attention when the kids, Fuku and Saho included were whisked off to bed, and Aki was asking him to choose a drink, beer, wine or eggnog.

 

Jin went with a beer, while Arashiyama chose a good eggnog, and they helped themselves off the floor and sat on the sofa. 

 

Haruto and Sora called it a night as well, heading off to bed, and it left Arashiyama, Jin, Yui, Kiato, Iknue, Aki, Haru, and Nika to play the game, and in only a few moments, Haru was handing him his beer. 

 

“You ready there, friend?”

  
  


“As ready as I’ll ever be…” Jin smiled. “Not gonna lie, I’ll never turn down a good beer.”

 

Arashiyama rolled his eyes, yet wrapped his arm around Jin’s waist, pulling him closer in. “No kidding.”

  
  


Now, Jin didn’t have a drinking problem. Okay, maybe he did rely on alcohol to much when his side effect foretold unavoidable death and wanted to forget, but those were in spurts only… Jin had a weird relationship with drinks, and it was scary to see how fast he changed the way he would treat it. Now that he had Arashiyama in his life, he didn't see a significant decrease in his use of the stuff, but as long as he didn’t wake up the next morning wanting to die, and so long as he didn’t lose control, he thought it was alright, besides, Arashiyama held him back if anything did go astray, but that was hardly ever.

  
  


“Oh, shut it.” He grumbled, knowing that Arashiyama was well aware of the padding it put on his future seeing. 

 

“Okay, who’s ready for some action?” Haru cheered, as everybody sat down with their first round of drinks. 

 

“Cheers!”

 

“To…?” Yui asked, glass of wine in hand. 

 

“Jin and stupid traditions!” Haru replied

 

“To Jin and stupid traditions!” They cheered, and Jin flushed a bit. Why did everything had to be about him?

 

It didn’t matter anyways, as he took his first sip. It was a good beer, he’ll give it that. Rather strong, yeah, Jin could tell he was going to be tipsy before long. 

 

Arashiyama exhaled as he came out of his eggnog. 

  
  


“That is a lot of brandy in that.” He commented.

 

“So, what’s our drinking game of the year, Haru?” Aki asked, firmly gripping his beer. “You’re in charge again?”

 

“Damn straight.” He smiled. “I was thinking we do hard rounds of never-have-I-ever, then once we’re all good and drunk, we get to play hardcore truth or dare.”

 

“And oldie but a goodie.” Nika smiled. “Who wants to go first?”

 

“I can,” Yui said smiling. “Never have I ever ridden a bike.”

 

Everyone took a drink.

 

Iknue when next. “Never have I ever learned to swim.”

 

Everyone took a swig once more. The beer was going to hit him hard, he could tell from his first few mouthfuls. Only Haru didn’t drink.

 

“Never have I ever…” Aki frowned. “... gone camping.”

 

Jin didn’t take a sip. He never had either. His mother was always so busy caring for him, she had no time for vacations out… And yet, he somehow couldn’t return the favor…

  
  


“Never have I ever…” Haru thought aloud. “Cooked a turkey.” 

 

Nika didn’t take a sip of her win either. 

 

“My turn,” Nika said. “Never have I ever… been arrested.”

 

Aki took a sip, as did Yui.

 

Jin didn’t want to ask why. 

 

Now that everybody had taken a few sips, and had started their trip down the rabbit hole, Arashiyama took the party by the reigns and started asking the real party questions.

 

“Never have I ever had sex.” He stated.

 

Jin looked over at him, eyes showing his thoughts. Nice one. And Arashiyama had been right to share that, seeing as Jin couldn’t drink to that one either. A nice, easy way to make the family more comfortable with him. Genius.

 

Jin stopped for a second, realizing it was his turn to go. 

 

“Oh, uh, never have I ever…”

 

…

  
  


It was hard to think up of something that he hadn’t done that would paint him in a good light. He had done a lot of regretful things in his time. 

 

“...Smoked.”

 

Haru, Nika, Aki and Yui took a drink, and Iknue looked disappointed in them.

 

“Never have I ever…” Kaito mumbled. “Gotten pulled over for drunk driving.”

 

Jin was ashamed that he had to take a drink at that one, his weird on-off drinking habits were something he didn’t want them to know about, however, the majority of the room seemed to drink with him. lLl but Arashiyama and Inuke, who was easily the cleanest of them all. 

 

Back to Yui. 

 

“Okay… never have I ever… collapsed from drinking.”

 

Jin took a swig. He had, he sure had, and Tachikawa had found him much later that night, and taken him home. Jin forgot if he had ever paid him back for that. It had been a long time ago. Jin didn’t remember most of it.

 

Iknue sighed, “Never have I ever had a one-night stand,”

 

Aki drunk to that. As did Katio. 

 

Aki looked back at them. “Never have I ever… cheated on or have been cheated on by somebody.”

 

Yui took a drink, as did Iknue.

 

Haru smiled. “Never have I ever kissed anybody who I wasn’t dating, while drunk.”

 

Jin didn’t actually take a sip of beer, to which, he was proud. Everybody but Arashiyama and him did.

 

Nika smiled. “Enough with the dirty ones, guys… Never have I ever… been to a concert.”

 

Everybody drunk. And wow, only a couple sips and Jin’s head was starting to swim.

 

“I agree with this, we need to get more drunk before we pull out those.” Arashiyama agreed. “Never have I ever… had a dog.”

 

_________

 

Arashiyama was giggling at nothing as they flopped onto the bed. Tipsy was to word for it. Nothing harmful, Arashiyama was far too responsible for that.

 

It had gone well, it certainly helped Jin to know that Aki had been a bit of a rulebreaker as a kid, and maybe didn’t hate him for dropping out. He wanted to ask Yui the origins of some of her answers but didn’t have the heart. The truth or dare was also decently harmless… the only thing anybody questioned him for was how he could go a week without sleep, to which he responded ‘trion bodies, caffeine, and a stamina for it.’

 

They ended the round so that he could fall asleep soon after.

 

Jin, once again, didn’t bother changing before bed, just peeled his shirt off, and watched as Arashiyama did the same, turning the lights out, and sliding in after him. 

 

They clung to one another, shifting to warm up as best they could in the dark, still not thinking straight.

 

“So…,” Arashiyama whispered to him as he curls up. “How was today?”

 

“Better. He admitted. Far better… Crazy, busy stressful, I’m not ready for it… but it’s doable.”

 

“THat’s fair.” He mumbled, kissing his hairline gently. “I’m really proud of you… for sticking with it.”

 

“Thanks…”

 

“You should get some sleep…”

 

“I slept yesterday!”

  
  


‘Jin, human’s are supposed to sleep every day.”

 

“Well, I’m not ‘most humans’ okay?”

 

“Jin… I want you to sleep… please?”

 

“No, I’m fine.”

 

“You won’t be asleep for long anyways, it’s Christmas tomorrow… could you maybe just… trust me when I say well wake up early…? It’ll- It’ll happen.”

 

Jin grinned. Arashiyama was tipsy. Kinda cute, he admitted, against his better judgment.

 

“I’m alright.”

  
  


“Jin I won’t- I won’t fall asleep until you fall asleep.”

 

“You’re falling asleep just lying there.”

 

“Shut-shut up…” He sighed, voice heavy with dizziness.

 

Jin almost laughed at his low alcohol tolerance.

 

Arashiyama reached for the floor, grappling around until he found his phone.

 

He pulled it up, charging, and swiped before asking, “uh, what;s the password again…?”

 

“You tell me.” He grunted, trying not to giggle at his boyfriend’s confusion.

 

“Oh right, no, I know it- it’s” … “no, that’s not it….”

 

Finally, he was able to unlock his phone and tapped at a few things.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You’ll see…”

 

Finally, his phone started to play music.

 

Jin listened to the first few notes, before groaning. “You jerk…”

 

“Please go to sleep?”

 

“Fine…”

 

“I love you…”

 

“I love you too…”

 

And Jin gave into the calling of sleep as Peppermint Winter played in the dark.

 

_______

 

Jin was drowning. Broken imagery spun around him, so many thoughts, dark paths, the past, the future, it was all haunting.

 

It was all empty.

 

Millions of ways they could die, millions of ways they would and did. 

 

Jin cried out in the darkness, begging for help, a savior, a light, a break, but there was absolutely nothing. It was empty.

 

It hurt too, it hurt so badly, it made his mind screech, splitting open at their creases bleeding out a static, it was a void of white noise. Everything moving, nothing budgeting. There was blood, there was death, there was a loss, there was rain.

 

There was aid, there was gain, there was the sun.

 

Those were farther away. 

 

Shadows enclosed, blotting out everything that was positive about the set, and Jin’s eyes flew open as He grabbed at whatever was directly before him.

 

“Jin! Jin, dear god, are you okay?”

 

He shivered looking around, up at the wall, and the only coherent thoughts he could form was ‘It’s not real…? It’s not… Am I sure?’

 

Arashiyama’s face was a few inches away from his, and the contact with him was real.

 

He couldn’t seem to create words. They didn’t form in his mind, nor at his mouth, and the hands that he had been grappling in the dark with were secured around Arashiyama’s chest.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, Jin… are you going to cry…? It’s okay to cry… It happens sometimes…”

 

Jin felt the tears prick the corner of his eyes, but he shook his head, remaining stubborn.

 

“I’m right here, you know that, right?’

 

He nodded.

 

“I love you… nothing bad is going to happen to you here, your mind was playing tricks on you… it always does… you know that… those futures aren’t real, they never were, you dreamt them up. It’s okay, hey, hey…”

 

Jin couldn’t resist in burying his face into Arashiyama’s bare chest. Away from his gaze, green eyes flooded with worry. 

 

Jin was ashamed in himself. 

 

He hated that he had to be cared for. That he’d never be adjusted to his dreams. He was to be treated like a child. A whimper.

  
  


But Arashiyama persuaded him that he didn’t mind. That doesn’t mean Jin thought it was acceptable, but it was nicer to have somebody who gave you a false sense of security about something you know to be true either way, then having to hate yourself enough for two people. 

 

“Do you want to fall back asleep?” Arashiyama asked, and Jin shook his head. 

You may stop

  
  


“Do you want me to go back to sleep? Be honest, Jin.”

 

He shook his head stubbornly. 

 

“Okay…” Arashiyama nodded, and he clutched him tighter, Nuzzling into his shoulder. “It’s alright… There’s no shame in wanting somebody there… I’m right here.”

 

“Thanks…”

 

“Forget about it… I’m more than happy here with you…”

 

“Shuddup.” Jin grumbled, holding fast onto the warm human before him.

 

 


	3. Final Days

“Aunt Jin! Uncle Jun! Wake UP! Wake up!”

 

Jin shifted over to look at the door.

 

THey hadn’t slept, and Jin had awoken at 4:30 am ish, so they had rest in silence with each other, no real need to say anything. It was a little before 7, and Riku and Asahi had come busting the door down.

 

“It’s christmas!” They cried, tripping over each other, squealing in anticipation. 

 

Jin sat up, rubbing his head, and smiled at the enthusiastic kids. “Heck yeah it is! We'll be right there!”    
  
THey kids ran back out the door, tripping, and Jin smiled softly as Arashiyama groaned, rolling around in bed.

 

“Who’s not a morning person now?”

 

“Me when I don’t get enough sleep, you fucking super human.”

 

Jin felt another pang of guilt. “Sorry.”

 

“Jin, it’s okay, don’t be sad and shit, It’s christmas!” And as the words passed from his lips, Arashiyama looked as if he really realised that it was, indeed, christmas, and he jumped out of bed. “Come on!”

 

Jin huffed, but seeing Jun so happy, he couldn’t complain. So he followed after him obediently.

 

The beers from last night drug Jin’s feet on the floor, but after pulling a shirt over his head, he didn’t care. 

 

They raced into the living room after the kids to see all the gifts they had placed under the tree the night prior, and a few that must’ve been slid out in the morning by the other parents.

 

He grinned widely, he couldn’t help it. The whole rest of the family was awake, and having Arashiyama , hair sticking out at awkward angles, holding his hand tightly, unafraid of the family that sat around, similarly in Pajamas.

 

ANd Jin couldn’t help it, it was so childish and heartwarming, he started laughing. Arashiyama looked at him funny, before realising how happy Jin was that the waters were calm, and how happy everybody else was. 

 

He squeezed his hand tight, then let them drop as they skipped into the living room, and began their morning of joy.

 

“I love you… I love you, and the rest of your family.”

 

__________________

 

Jin drove for the both of them on the way back.

  
  


It was still the middle of the day, but Jin wanted to laze out for the remainder of the day, relaxing, truly, one of the best gifts christmas had to offer. 

 

Surprisingly, leaving the Arashiyamas was more sad than he thought. He thought that not hating them meant that maybe he hadn’t gotten attached, but Yui was sweet and Ikune was so wonderful. Saho’s bright smile, Fuku’s loyalty, Haru’s genuine kindness, he would miss them.

 

“So…” Arashiyama mumbled, his turn to stare out the window. 

 

“What’s your final verdict?”

 

Jin hummed, fiddling with the radio.

 

“Oh god, don’t you dare….”

 

“Too late.”

 

Jin was already flipping to find it, the first song on the Cd, and Arashiyama looked at him like he couldn’t believe him.

 

“You are so cheesy sometimes, you know that?”

 

“Well, when you have a side effect like this one, sometimes the ends  _ can _ be that perfect.”

 

He huffed, but Jin knew he was blushing. Profusely.

 

“Well, what’s your thoughts?”

 

He smiled at the soothing voices and pops coming from the speakers.

 

“Well, I don’t regret it. At all, but it was a strain…”

 

“Jin…” Arashiyama breathed. “I am so, so proud of you for trying… so, so insanely proud of you.”

 

Now they were both red in the cheeks.

 

“Thanks…”

 

“So next year… maybe just us…?”

 

Jin forowwed his brow. THe thought of him and Arashiyama sharing a holiday, just the two of them was very appealing, and not because he was a social outcast, but-

 

“I think I’ll miss them a little bit.” He admitted.

 

“So…” Arashiyama looked at him hopefully. “We’ll see?”

 

Jin nodded. 

 

‘ _ What’s December without Christmas Eve?’ _

  
“We’ll see…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get very emotioanal and sappy during Christmas time, and I almost forgot to post this. May all of your pallettes be clean, and may all your dreams go well... merry christmas everybody, and let's hope for a great new year.
> 
> Cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed, and to everybody reading ata bout the time of upload, have a very great holiday time!
> 
> This was inspired by Future Triggers post about Fics they wanted to see, 
> 
> (future-trigger.tumblr.com/post/154571740205/what-wt-fics-do-u-want-to-see)
> 
> ANd I wrote it for them, because they are amazing, and because I wanted to write it?? It was really fun and nice to write something that wasn't Mint Chocolate Cookies, however, I wrote it in 3 days, so the pacing may be shitty... :(
> 
> Just think of it as a gift becaue I was really, really vored, and felt the need to vomit this steaming pile of garbage up.
> 
> Oh well. (Psst, FutureTrigger, Hey, I couldn't find your Ao3 account, so if I could get that so I could properly gift this work to you, that's be awesome....)


End file.
